Let Me Show You Around
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: I moved back to Albuquerque not expecting to find the person I found, but all I can say is that I was shocked. Old Pen Name: NaMeFoQFz.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or the characters.

**I had this idea a couple of weeks ago and I started writing it down to see how it sounded. I read it and I found it really interesting, so I want you guys tell me what to think :)**

* * *

Chapter One- Coming Home Again

"Here, mister." A black haired man smiled at me as he gave me my suitcase. I was just moving back to my home town after 6 years of college. My day was being pretty bad. My suitcase had been confused with another man's suitcase, and I got stuck in that damn airport. After someone found, I was finally able to go home.

I practically ran to get a cab and go home, see my parents. The driver took me through the streets of Albuquerque I missed so much. I watched as the city I left 6 years ago didn't change a thing. I laughed with myself thinking I was finally returning home, and that I was alone.

When the car stopped, I sighed. As I stepped on the sidewalk, memories of my teenage times run through my mind. I grabbed my bags and took inside the house. As soon as I entered, my younger sister, Cayenne, hugged me tight, screaming about how much she missed me. After her, my parents came to hug me, taking me to my old room.

"Honey, we're so happy you're back." My mom told me smiling.

"Thanks, mom." I said, putting my stuff down on my bed, looking around. "I think I'm gonna drink a glass of water."

My mom simply smiled at me and I walked down the stairs, looking around the walls. I enjoyed so much being able to finally be back home. I sighed happily, and then I heard a low scream come from the kitchen. I frowned and walked over there, surprised to see my ex classmate from high school, Sharpay Evans, with her finger down the running water as her back was facing me.

"Sharpay?" I asked. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh, hi Troy!" She said. She turned off the water and dried her hand in a towel. "Your mother told me you were coming today. I'm cooking beef stir-fry and apple pie for desert; she said it was your favorite."

"Yes…" I said. Suddenly, that blond girl is in my kitchen, cooking. "but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, didn't your parents told you?" she asked. I shook my head, unable to speak. "I'm staying here for a couple of days, because my parents' house was burned down."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said.

"So, they let me stay over here, it's close to work, and I get to help them in the kitchen!" she said happily.

"You cook? I didn't know that."

"Yes, my grandmother taught me a lot of delicious recipes when I was young, and I've been writing it all down in a book." She said, walking towards the stove and looking inside, seeing if the pie was ready. "It's pretty great to see you again!" she said and walked towards me, giving me a hug. She was wearing a pink apron, which wasn't very clean. "So, how's life? How are you and Gabriella?"

"About her, we divorced a couple of months ago." I told her. "That's why I came back."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that." She told me. "I never thought you guys would break up, I mean you guys are so perfect for each other."

"Okay, who are you, and what did you do to Sharpay?" I asked. She giggled. "But I'm serious, you changed so much."

"Yeah, I did." She said. "My parents moved to New York with Ryan, and we stopped talking since then."

"But… when did that happen?" I asked.

"5 years ago, when I told them I would work as a…" she lowered her voice and looked down, refusing to speak.

"As a what?" She moved only her lips and I couldn't understand what she said. She looked up at me in a way that said 'I'm not repeating'. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." I said. She rolled her eyes and whispered into my ear:

"Prostitute." She said. My eyes got wide and I stepped back. I looked into her eyes and she slowly nodded, her eyes shining, like she was about to cry.

"Wha… do my parents know about it?" I asked.

"Yes, they do." She said. "I had to tell them. You're so lucky to have them as parents, they're so comprehensive!"

"But why did you decide to do that?" I asked, unable to say the word 'prostitute'.

"5 years ago, when my singing career started failing. Of course, I still sing nowadays. But I learned that selling myself, I gain much more than I would as a singer, I mean; I wouldn't make success in my first CD, it'd take years." She told me.

"Don't you think it'd be a lot better if you were a singer?" I asked.

"Sometimes." She shrugged.

"Oh, Troy, I can see you met our guest, again I should say." My mom came in smiling at me. She put her arm around Sharpay's shoulder. "Troy, you won't believe the cakes she bakes."

Sharpay giggled as she looked up at me.

"Yeah, she told me she cooked." I said.

"The best she cooks is petit gâteau." My mom said. Sharpay simply nodded. "One day you can ask her to do, you'll see what I'm talking about." My mom said and left the kitchen.

Sharpay walked towards the stove again, opening it and taking the apple pie out of it. It smelled awesome, I couldn't wait to try it.

"Okay, let me check the beef." She said.

"I'll be right back." I said walking out the door.

"Don't be too long, dinner's ready." She said and I got out of the room, giggling.

I walked up to my room, changed my clothes into more casual clothes, and the weather was hot today, that sweatshirt was killing me. After I changed into better clothes, I walked down to the dinning room to find my family seated, and Sharpay serving the food. I just took my seat and Sharpay took hers, next to me and we started eating.

"Troy, try this." My mom said before I even look at the food to see what it was. Of course, Sharpay had told me, but I had no idea what a beef stir-fry was. When I saw it had mushrooms, I thought to myself _there's no way I'm eating this_.

"I know it has mushrooms, but you _have_ to try it." My dad said. I looked up at him in a way that said 'are you serious?'. I didn't want to act like a child, so I simply cut a piece of the beer, with the mushrooms, and put it in my mouth. I waited to feel the horrible taste of the vegetable, but I didn't. It was delicious! It was incredible.

"Oh my God…" I said.

"So…?" Cayenne asked me. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? It's amazing!" I said and turned to Sharpay. "Did you really do that?"

"Yes." She said.

"It's incredible!" I said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." She blushed a little. I didn't imagine Sharpay as a cooker, and she cooked amazingly! If this was her beef, I couldn't imagine her apple pie! My favorite part of the pie, was the apple. I mean, the hot apple when the pie is ready… yummy!

I had eaten so much during dinner, that I thought I wouldn't be able to eat desert. But when I thought about my favorite desert, I got ready for more. Sharpay brought the pie in a beautiful plate and brought 6 other smaller plates. It looked so delicious.

"Okay, who may have the first slice?" she asked, serving a not so big yet not so small slice of pie.

"You should give it to Troy. He had just came back, and it's his favorite desert." Cayenne suggested. Without even asking anyone else, Sharpay put the plate in front of me and continued serving.

When I tasted the pie, it was like there were fireworks exploding in my mouth, and I felt like screaming. I thought my saliva would make an Atlantic Ocean in my house and I held it back. When I swallowed it, my tongue was begging for more.

"I don't have anything to say!" I said. "You're the best cooker in the world!"

"Thank you!" she said. "I don't think I deserve that title yet, but it's nice to know you guys appreciate my talent."

"We totally do." Cayenne said, smiling as she put another piece in her mouth.

After desert, I went straight up to my room to take a shower. I put on my boxers and my old Wildcats T-shirt that incredibly still fit me, and walked down the stairs to drink a cup of milk. My family usually slept right after dinner, but I didn't.

I didn't turn on the lights, in an attempt not to wake anyone, I opened the refrigerator to get the milk and someone walked down, smelling like perfume. A very good one I should say. I looked at the door to see Sharpay wearing really short clothes, looking for something in her purse. She had a really short mink skirt, black stilettos with small diamonds, a grey top with the drawing of a cat, and a black jacket on top. Her make up was like Lady Gaga's, but in a really beautiful version. Her eyelids looked like wings of butterflies and she had a red lipstick, it really fit so well in her. For the hair, she had grabbed two locks from the front and pulled it back into a delicate braid. She looked at me with an unexpressed face, like nothing was happening.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" I asked.

"I have to work." She simply told me. "Tuesdays and Thursdays I work for a strip club and I have to leave early. Since today is Friday, I leave in the normal time."

"Oh yeah, sorry… I forgot about your 'job', if you can call it a job." I said. She rolled her eyes and walked out by the door.

There is no way she liked living like this; not being able to sleep at night to sleep with other men. I'm not in anyway related to her, so I can't say I don't approve it. I can only guess why her parents didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Knowing Sharpay**

The next morning, I woke up by the smell of banana being heated up. I soon took a shower, put on some clothes and walked down. To my surprise, my mother was chatting with Sharpay about types of oil, if I got it right. When I entered the two smiled at me.

"Hey honey." My mom said. "Your dad and sister left to work, it's only the three of us for today."

"That's okay." I said taking a seat in front of my mom.

"This afternoon I'm going to the supermarket. I have to buy some stuff and more ingredients for the recipes of this chef here." My mom said indicating Sharpay and we all giggled. "And after that, I'll pass in my office to grab some stuff I'm working on, so you guys will be alone for some time, is that okay?"

"That's fine." Sharpay said. "This afternoon I'll make my incredible Petit Gâteau so Troy can see how great that is."

"Oh yeah, maybe he gets to learn it with you." My mom said.

"Yes." Sharpay said. "Okay, here we go." She said as she put two plates on the table; one with pancakes and the other with toasts. "Today we have banana pancakes and egg salad toasties, from the book you gave me, Lucy."

"Oh, I was curious to try that!" my mom said.

"You finally will." Sharpay said, taking off her apron and putting on her chair. She sat down with us and we started eating. As usually, the pancakes and toasts were amazing. I didn't have to say anything, Sharpay got it by my amazed expression. Sometimes I wondered; the foods Sharpay cooked were simple, the amazing thing was the taste. I mean, I could try to make banana pancakes, but they would never be as amazing and good as Sharpay's pancakes.

That morning, I went over to meet Chad and Taylor, who were happily married and succeed. Chad still played basketball, and we played the whole morning, until I had to return home to lunch. Usually I'd stay for lunch and only come back home in the evening, but with Sharpay at home cooking those delicious things she did, I couldn't afford to do that. I went home to find my mom and Sharpay only to have lunch.

After lunch, my mom had to leave really quickly and left Sharpay and I alone. I took a shower again, 'cause I've been really sweaty and dirty since I came back from Chad's house. And besides, Sharpay told me to take a shower if I wanted to be in the same kitchen as her, learning how to cook her petit gâteau.

Time passed by, and we were finally putting the petit gâteau in the oven. I was wearing my dad's apron and she was wearing hers. I was a total mess, there was flour all over my face, and eggs all over my hands, while Sharpay was clean, except from her apron, which was a little dirty.

"How didn't you get yourself dirty like I did?" I asked looking at her.

"I've been cooking for a long time, Troy." Sharpay told me. "Since I was a child I cooked. Long times of practice."

"Oh, I see." I said.

"Well, why don't you clean yourself up and we can watch a movie." She said.

"Sure." I said. I refused taking a shower _again_, so I just washed my face and my arms and put other clothes on, hoping I'd be far from the kitchen that day. I enjoyed cooking with Sharpay, I totally forgot about what I've seen the previous night; although it wasn't too much, it shocked me to know that the same blond girl that cooked like a God, went out at night to sleep with other men. It is just not a night.

I went over to the movies room and found Sharpay looking around the DVDs for something to watch. I just knelt beside her and looked at the DVDs she was looking at. Of course, all of them were girlish, since it was Cayenne's DVDs. I rolled my eyes and she showed me one smiley:

"How about we watch this one?" I looked down to read _The Dark Knight_. I loved that movie, I just didn't believe Sharpay would like.

"Do you like this kind of movie?" I asked her.

"Of course! The one I like the most in this movie is the Joker." She said. _"Why so serious?_" she imitated Joker's typical question and I laughed at her imitation. It was so identical, she even did that thing he does with the tongue over his scars.

"You should have played a female version of him!" I said.

"Thanks." She said. She put the DVD and pressed play. We started watching, and we both were playing total attention to the movie. Of course, after some minutes, Sharpay had to stop to get the petit gâteau out of the stove, and I thought she would forget about it. If it was me, I'd have forgotten.

Joker was explaining through the pone that he had kidnapped Harvey and Rachel, and they'd only be able to save one of them. Sharpay paused the DVD and I suddenly forgot she was with me in the room.

"No! What happened?" I was worried with me TV, when I looked at the side to see a very confused Sharpay holding the remote. She laughed at me and stood up, saying:

"Come on, Troy, let's eat the Petit Gâteau." She said. "We have ice cream, it's gonna be awesome!"

"I can bet." I said and we walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. There was no way I could compare the prostitute I've seen last night with this chef I'm seeing now. They are two different people, like twins. I looked at this Sharpay and I totally forgot that she was a prostitute.

Of course, her petit gâteau was amazing, as I expected. Actually, even better than I had imagined, this surprised me.

"Sharpay, instead of being a singer or a prostitute, you could have your own restaurant." I said. "I mean, you're _amazing_!"

"Thanks, Troy. A lot of people told me that." Sharpay said. "I really thought about this, and I'm still thinking."

"Don't you think it'd be a great idea?"

"Sure, but there are some stuff I still want to finish." She said. "Like re-building my parents' house, so I have a place to live."

"I'm sorry once again." I said. "I came back yesterday, and I already think I'll miss your food when you're gone." She giggled. "One thing I feel sorry about is the fact the nights you don't sleep to work." I said. "Does it ever stop?"

"Well, there are the times I have my breaks, you know." She said. "It's not that rare."

"I see." I said. "I've got to get a job myself with something." I thought a little and noticed I wasn't working yet.

"What do you do?" "I still play basketball. And later I want to dedicate myself to teach basketball for kids."

"Really?" She asked, kind of surprised. "Yes. I pretend to take my dad's place in East High and teach basketball." I said. "That was expected." She rolled her eyes, giggling. "This 'tradition' of yours never breaks? I mean, your grandfather, your father and you expect your son to be the coach also?"

"In fact, yes I do. Unless he doesn't like basketball." I said and she giggled. "What's funny?" I cut a second slice of petit gâteau and another ball of ice cream as we talked.

"The way you said it, it was funny." She said. "Actually, there are times I'd like to sleep at home, just to enjoy it, you know?"

"But you can do it in weekends, right?"

"Yeah, and I sleep all the weekend. Tonight, for example, I'll go to bed really early."

"I can imagine you must be so sleepy." I said. "Yeah. I usually wake up to cook lunch." She said. "Breakfast your family manages to cook."

"Yeah, my mom usually does incredible waffles." I said.

"I've tried it, it's really good." She said and put her plate in the sink and washed it. I put mine also in it and thanked her for everything. She's been being pretty great, she changed my perspective; I guess I only saw her as the Ice Queen of East High, who did everything to get what she wants, she was mean and cold and treated everyone like dogs or slaves. But this Sharpay is totally different, she's sweet, she cooks amazing meals, she giggles cutely; she is way better than the old cold one.

When it was almost time for dinner, she went downstairs to decide what she'd do this time. I never felt so in home, and I came back yesterday! Since my family didn't seem to come back yet, I told Sharpay I would just pass by Chad's and Taylor's and talk a little.

"Hey man!" Chad said to me and we high fived. "How's it going there?"

"Great." I said. "Today I spent the afternoon watching _The Dark Knight_ with Sharpay and she taught me how to make petit gâteau." I said.

"Wait… you're dating Sharpay?" Chad asked and we walked into the living room.

"No, she's just spending some time in my house while her house is being re-build." I told. "So, how about you, guys? How's life?"

"Oh, we told you already." Chad said. "Oh, we have to play a game sometime. All the guys live near, and there's a new guy, Steven, he's _very_ good."

"Sure! Just say place and time and I'll be there." I said. We spent about 1 hour talking about basketball, until and my phone rang. I searched for my phone in both of my pockets and found it. I grabbed it and it came from my house. "Hello?"

"Hi Troy, it's Sharpay." Sharpay spoke.

"Oh, hi!"

"Listen, I need you to take me to a place. Your parents will come a little late, dinner's ready, and I have no car." She said.

"Sure, where to?"

"To the club. Peter said there's an emergency, and one of the girls didn't come, so I need to take her place."

"Oh, sure. I'm coming." I said and hung up. "Sorry I have to leave, Sharpay needs me to take her to a place."

"Oh, it's okay. Tomorrow morning, here in my house. I'll call the guys." Chad said taking me to the door. "And maybe you could bring Sharpay with you."

"Sure." I said and walked out of the house, going home. It wasn't far from my home, so I jogged and got there in a few minutes. Sharpay was closing the front door. She wasn't wearing anything like she did the previous night. I walked towards my car and got in. She entered the passenger's side and I started the car. "Sharpay, didn't you say you worked near here?"

"Yes, I do. The club is near, but I was supposed to be there about half an hour ago." She said.

"I assume you'll do your make up and get dressed there, huh?"

"Yes." She said. She gave me the directions and we soon go there. She was right, it _is_ near my house, but for her to come running would be tiring. I stopped in front of the big night club and she opened the door. "See you in a few hours. Tell your parents I'll be there for breakfast."

"I will." I smiled. She was about to close the door, when a dark blond man walked towards her and shook her hand. The two spoke for a few minutes and Sharpay walked into the club. I was about to go, when the man's voice stopped me.

"Hey, you're Troy, right?"

"Yes." I said turning to face him.

"Sharpay's been talking about you." He said. "I'm Peter, the owner of this amazing place."

"Nice to meet you, Peter." I shook his hand.

"Last time I talked to Sharpay through the phone she said she had done Petit Gâteau with you. You must be very special to her." He said.

"Why would you think that?"

"She talked about you with a certain happiness in her voice." He said. Sharpay had already gone inside the club, and left me and this Peter guy talking.

"So, Troy, don't you wanna come in? Maybe drink a little?"

"No, thanks." I said and smiled. "Maybe another day."

"Make sure to come here, you could watch Sharpay dance sometime." He said and this brought my attention. Why would I do this? It makes me sick. "She is the best and the sexiest dancer here." "Good to know." I said sarcastic with myself. He didn't get it, and just smiled. "Okay, bye." He said. "Come here Tuesday." "Yeah, okay." I smiled and I was gone. I couldn't stand that. If Sharpay is the best dancer, the sexiest, the ugliest, I don't wanna hear! I don't like these strippers that show her bodies to men just to make money. It makes me sick as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I invited Sharpay to come with me to Chad's and watch me and the guys play. She happily accepted, and we walked over to Chad's. That Steven was really good actually, but not better than me. My team was winning, but the game was close. After some time, we decided it was over, and everybody went inside to drink a glass of water. Sharpay was sitting on the grass, laughing and cheering for my team happily. When we finished, she looked very cute sitting there, holding back a smile as she looked up at me. I sat by her side and she seemed to be holding back a laughter.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You look so funny when you are concentrated." She said and laughed at me.

"Oh, do I?" I asked. She nodded her head gigging madly. "How about you? What do you look like?"

"I don't know, I don't have a mirror with me when I'm concentrated." She shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay." I said. "Your boss came to talk to me yesterday. He told me to come over."

"Will you?" she said giggling.

"I don't know, I don't like watching girls stripping down their clothes." I said. "It makes me sick."

"Listen Troy;" she sighed, looked ahead and looked at me again. "I know you've been very sensitive about me being a stripper and a prostitute. But I chose it, okay? In life we have to make our own choices, and accept the consequences. I know what the consequences of being a whore are, and I'm accepting them. Don't be upset about it, okay?"

"I'm not, it's just…" I sighed, thinking of what to tell her. "I don't like to think these girls do it because they actually _want_ to."

"Some of them, no." she said while she played with a little rock there was beside her hand. "There are some families that need money, and so they send their daughters to these clubs. Some of them, the young ones, even work in more than just one club. And there are some girls that are even abused at home, and they do this because they can get killed." She grabbed the rock and threw it away.

"Why don't you help them?" I asked. "I mean, if you know it?"

"Me and other 4 girls did. They're evaluating their case." She looked up at me. "We already helped one."

"This is good." I said. "Sharpay, haven't you spoken to your parents since…?"

"No. Not a word. Not even Ryan." She said. "And I don't plan on talking to them."

"Why not?" I said sighing.

"Troy, I'm a creature of the underworld." She said. I frowned at the use of the words 'creature of the underworld', but I don't believe that. "They don't want me, And I don't want them. If they don't want to accept me as a whore, fine. And besides, if they find out their house was burned down, they'll kill me." She giggled grabbing another rock. "Speaking about that, I'm going this afternoon to see how everything's going, do you wanna go with me?"

"Sure." I said. She threw the rock away.

"And you? What made you and Gabriella decide to get a divorce?"

"Oh, this is a long story." I said frowning.

"I told mine."

"Yeah, true." I said. "Well… as you know, Gabriella became a lawyer, and she was pretty good. The only fact I didn't like is that she worked later and later everyday. I didn't mind that, until one day she didn't come back the night. I waited for her until 3 AM, when I got angry and walked out the door, grabbed my car and went over to a bar. She didn't pick up her phone, so instead of waiting frustrated at home, I went to a bar, and drank. Well, I drank enough to smell like shit, so I came home. When I got there, she was there, half-naked, making out with another guy on our couch. There was it, I couldn't take it anymore, I just grabbed my stuff, and left. I stayed in a hotel, and only sent her an e-mail saying I wanted a divorce. After one week, it was done, we were single again, and she never spoke to me again." I said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you!" she said.

"It's okay, I'll get over it." I said looking down, playing with the grass. I didn't hear anything from her, I just knew that she hugged me. I frowned, at first, but hugged her back. When we pulled apart, she had that glow in her eyes, and she was slightly smiling.

"So, let's go?" she asked. "I have to cook lunch so we can leave early to see the house."

"Sure." I said. We stood up, thanked Chad, Taylor and the guys for such an incredible game, and we walked home.

When we were a little far from the house, I could see Chad smiling as he and Taylor nodded their heads, I think they were thinking the same thing.

"So, Sharpay how is your life? Have _you_ broken up with some guy?" I asked. She turned to face me, in total confusion. I know, stupid question. "Okay, sorry. You don't need to answer that."

"I don't date." She told me. My eyes got wide in shock and I stared at her, she only nodded her head.

"But… why?" I asked.

"Well, you know." She said, rubbing her arm, like she was cold.

"No, I don't."

"I can't fall in love with anyone." She told me.

"Can't fall in love?" I asked. She nodded once again. "But… a life without love, that's terrible!"

"Well… it works out for me." She said. "Imagine if I had fallen in love. It'd be terrible. No man would accept me after he found out I slept with other guys."

"But you seem to be okay with that." I said. "I mean, you don't seem to be sad."

"I've been living like that for 5 years now, Troy." She said. "I learned to keep some distance from people."

"Well, but there _will_ be that guy that you won't resist." I said.

"I don't know, maybe." She said shrugging.

After we had eaten lunch, we took my dad's car and drove to her parents' house. It was a huge mansion. I couldn't believe she really lived there alone. But the damage wasn't big, I could say. She opened the front door and we got in. Once we were in, I changed my mind; the damage was huge. I was so confused, and it hurt me seeing her face looking at all of that.

"My house…" she said. There was a smile on her face, but I could see tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's okay." She said. "They're re-building it slowly."

"Where did… the fire start?" I asked.

"In the kitchen." She said. "I was cooking, of course. And there was a white curtain that was constantly flying into the kitchen, and I always closed the window so it wouldn't fly, but this day I forgot. And I was in my room, talking to your sister through the phone, and I didn't see anything. That was when the fire came up the stairs, and I saw it. I didn't think of what to do, I didn't have a way to get out of the house. So I just jumped out of the window of my room. The firemen came within seconds and they could put the flames out before it got in the rooms. Luckily, my stuff were saved, and I didn't need to worry that much. So, I went to the hospital, because of course, I got burned, but no big deal. That was when your sister came to visit me and invited me to stay in your house. I accepted, and I had to tell your parents about my jobs, and they accepted me." She smiled slightly and we walked into the kitchen. I could see the curtain was all burned and it was still pretty bad.

"Wow, you were lucky you didn't get seriously burned." I said.

"Yeah." She said. "I have to get something upstairs, I'll be right back." She said. I nodded and she walked upstairs. I walked around, and into the living room. That room was _huge_ and there was a small part which was burned. I felt so sorry for Sharpay, she had no family, no friends, except from my family, and she had to work at night. She must be so tired, I felt like telling her to stay home, stop working, and sleep properly.

The picture flames in that living room were all empty, there were no photos. And the big family portraits that were supposed to be hanging on the walls were ripped, and there was nothing. I didn't know if this was because of the fire or because Sharpay didn't want to see anything from her parents right now.

"Okay, I'm ready, we can go." She said coming down the stairs. "Troy?" she walked around the halls, and finally came into the living room. I was confused, and she saw it by my expression. She was holding a big pink suitcase.

"Why there are no photos in these picture frames?" I asked.

"Do I really have to explain it to you?" she asked. I sighed and looked back at the white walls, imaging how those family portraits would be like.

"Seriously, it upsets me that you haven't talked to your family for 5 years." I said walking towards her. "Here, I can carry this." I took the suitcase from her, she reluctantly let go.

"I told you already." She said. "I don't need to talk to them. They barely talked to me my whole life."

"I know they didn't mean to hurt you. They're your family." I said. "And there must be someone supporting you, by your side."

"Well, your family is by my side, and this is awesome." She said. "And for me, this is enough."

"But… I feel so…" I tried to find the right word. "bad for you. I mean, I have my family and yours is not here. I can imagine how it'd be like if Cayenne decided to become a stripper, I'd be crushed, but I'd learn how to live with that. And I'd have talked to her instead of just running to New York."

"Well…" she said. I was getting tired of it, she was completely denying everything, and it was irritating me. I just wanted her to say how much she's been missing her family, or how much she hated being a stripper. I wanted her to say the truth, because I knew she didn't feel that comfortable when she talked about that, and the proof was her almost crying when she told me she was a prostitute, and her rubbing her arms when we were talking after we got out of Chad's house. She lost her brightness when she talked about that, and it was almost as if I could see her real self, but there was something, way darker than just being a stripper or a prostitute behind this. I could sense that, and the way she was talking, she wouldn't tell me that soon.

I was in the living room, watching TV with my family. We were watching the news before we had dinner. I wasn't paying attention to the TV, I was thinking about my previous conversation with Sharpay. She seemed so uncomfortable about it, and I felt so sorry. I looked in my watch and I saw it was late, Sharpay should have started making dinner, and she was still upstairs. I stood up, walked out of the room heading upstairs. I walked quietly towards the guest room and I was ready to knock on the door, already thinking of what to tell her, but when my hand was going to meet the wooden door, I heard sobs coming from inside.

I didn't know if I should talk or stay quiet, maybe if I talked, I'd mess everything up, I should stay quiet about it and tell my parents Sharpay wasn't feeling good. I walked back downstairs and into the living room.

"Where were you?" my dad asked me.

"Oh, I just went upstairs to see if Sharpay was okay, but she doesn't feel well." I said.

"Oh, what does she have?" my mom asked.

"Headaches." I lied quickly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, poor girl." My mom said. "No problem, I can do something." She stood up and headed to the kitchen. I sighed and sat down on the armchair. Soon, my dad joined my mom in the kitchen. I looked at Cayenne and she was staring at me with a look that let me sure she knew I wasn't telling the truth. She simply stood up and walked upstairs.

Maybe I should have gone and talked to her, to see if she was really okay. Maybe the reason for her crying was my questions. When this possibility passed through my mind, I ran upstairs. When I opened the door, I saw Cayenne hugging Sharpay, and she was crying. Cayenne only opened her eyes and she was the only one who actually noticed me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Not actually." Cayenne said, rubbing Sharpay's back.

"Sharpay, are you okay?" I asked. She turned her head to face me and her expression was tired, and her eyes were puffy. "What's the matter?"

Cayenne and Sharpay changed looks, I didn't understand, but Sharpay just nodded and Cayenne nodded back. Cayenne stood up and left, closing the door after herself. I watched, confused, until Sharpay told me to sit next to her.

"Is this my fault?" I asked, sitting down. She shook her head, looking down. "Then what is it?" I asked, taking her hand. I lifted her face by her chin and she looked into my eyes.

"It's complicated." She said sighing heavily.

"Listen Sharpay, I didn't mean to make you sad. I just can't understand how your family couldn't accept you through everything." I said. "If I made you sad, I apologize."

"No, it's not your fault." She said and looked down. "There's a reason why my life had been so terrible these last few years."

"And… could you tell me?" I asked. She looked up at me, more tears rolling down her delicate cheeks. "Don't do it, if it hurts you."

"No, it's okay." She said. "It's started when I was young, a baby to be exact. You see, my parents didn't have only me and Ryan; they had three kids. Another girl. Her name was Sarah, she was my identical twin. Sarah and I lived like the best of friends, and Ryan was always with us, playing girly stuff. He grew up surrounded by girls, 'cause my dad was always traveling. Sarah was always the best, in everything. Although we were only 4 years old, my parents liked her better than me and Ryan. They gave her so much attention, that Ryan and I started getting jealous. One day, Sarah did an amazing drawing for our dad, and he loved it. I did one too, but he gave it back to me, and started congratulating her. After he was gone to his trips, mom left to the supermarket, and we were left with the nanny, I told Sarah that I wanted to be her, she said no, so I broke her arm, and she finally agreed. That was when the two of us changed our identities, and our parents and family never found out, so they thought I was Sarah while they thought Sarah was me. So, one day, when Sarah, mom and I were going out with my dad, and Sarah started talking to him, being herself. But he was getting annoyed and very nervous. I told Sarah to stay quiet, but this was when things got more serious."

-Flashback-

_"Daddy, can I have a cat? I'm going to name it Snowflake!" Sarah said happily. _

_"Sharpay, shut up!" Dad screamed, stopping the car. Sarah and I jumped in the backseat, and Dad glanced at us. He opened the door and got out. _

_"Rob, what are you doing?" our mom asked him. He opened the backseat and did a sign for us to come out. Sarah did and when I was going to, he closed the door, taking her hand. I was very confused. My mom got out by her door, looking nervous. "Robert? What are you doing with her?" _

_Dad turned around, still holding Sarah's hand, not saying a single word. He just picked Sarah up and turned around, facing the water down there. We had stopped on a bridge. _

_"Robert, put her down." Mom said, crying. _

_"No!" dad screamed, making Sarah cry. My mom sensed he was really going to throw her out of the bridge, and she tried to run in their direction, but she was too late. He had thrown her away, and my mom stood crying staring at the water. She even tried to get help, but my dad forced her to go inside the car, and the very next day, we flew to Albuquerque. My parents didn't know I was Sharpay until I turned 15, when they discovered after they saw the birth mark on my neck._

-End of Flashback-

I was so confused, she stood quiet. I was thinking. The story she just told me made no sense at all, I was just thinking why she was telling me that. I looked back at her, and she was just waiting, maybe to tell me something.

"I… I don't get it." I said.

"There's a mystery." She said. "Obviously, I'm the one who survived."

"Well…?" I asked.

"I'm the one who was supposed to be dead; dad wanted to kill _me_ not her. My parents never stopped blaming me, sometimes, when I failed in something really huge, they used to slap me. But never went too bad."

I stood shocked. She simply nodded and looked down. What? So, she was saying her father wanted her to be dead by now? And… her parents blame her too… _what?_

"After that accident, I felt so guilty Sarah died because of me. I was angry, of course, but I didn't want that to happen. So, I promised myself I'd live with that secret, trying to live under that guilt, and try to be my best in everything, so she would be happy, at least. But, when I told my parents I wanted to work as a prostitute, they said 'oh, I knew it. You were born to fail, why did your sister die? You should be more like her!'. And it made me sad, because they were insulting Sarah." She said. "So, they ran away to New York, and let me stay with the house."

"But… you're innocent!" I said.

"I don't believe that." she said. "Not even your family knows that, my parents were so bad to me when I didn't get the scholarship!"

"But… did they hit you?" She stayed quiet, not even looking at me. I was getting nervous with this. "Did they hit you?" I asked again. She started crying a little harder.

"Just some slaps, it was nothing!" she said covering her face. I hugged her, trying to comfort her. "They told me I wasn't their daughter anymore, and they said I should never talk to them again. I don't want to tell anybody." She said. "My parents don't believe me, although I've never talked to them about it. They blame it on me because Sarah and I had the same face, we were identical, and because she died, and she was… the one who was born to be the best, not me."

"You really should talk to your family about this."

"Even though, they won't accept me." She said. "Because of the whore thing."

"No, of course they will." I said. "You must explain to them everything. You can't live with this, you're innocent, that accident _wasn't_ your fault. Your father is a total psychopath if he killed your sister. At least, you should talk to your brother, I think he may understand you."

"Well…"

"Come on, you guys are twins, right?"

"Triplets." She corrected me. "Even though Sarah's dead, we're still triplets."

"Okay, sorry." I said. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, and I quickly grabbed it. Someone was calling me. "Hmm, who can that be?" I opened the phone, it was Ryan. "Hello?"

"Hey Troy, it's me." He said.

_"Oh, hey Ryan."_ I said. Sharpay quickly looked up at me, kind of nervous. _"I was just calling to tell you; I'm coming to town, and I thought we could hang out sometime. You know, call the guys, play basketball."_ He said. "I already called Chad, he said he would talk to you."

"He didn't tell me anything." I said. "But you all can come to my place." Sharpay's eyes got wide, and she started signalizing for me to shut up.

_"Sure."_ He said. _"I'm arriving tonight, we could hang out tomorrow."_

"If you're not tired. You can come have lunch here." I said.

_"Sure."_ He said. _"So, see you later. Bye!"_ he hung up. I closed my phone and smiled, proudly.

"Don't you realize what you just did?" Sharpay hit me on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my arm.

"He will know I'm here!" she said.

"Come on, he's your brother." I said. "You guys will have to break the ice sometime, right?"

"Maybe we don't." she said.

"Come on. Please?" I smiled at her. She crossed her arms. "Please? For me?" She rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms.

"Okay, fine." She said. "But just because I can't resist to that smile."

"Oh, you like my smile?" I smiled again. She rolled her eyes again. "That's good to know."

"Don't you dare use that against me!" she said.

"Wait…" I said. "Does it mean I'm the only one who knows about it?"

"Yes." She said.

"Why?"

"Well, I felt you were the first one who really cared about it. The first one to keep asking why." She said. "Thanks, Troy." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Sharpay." I smiled back.

"Well, I've been thinking… I think I should tell your family about it."

"Yeah." I said.

"Yes." She said and sighed heavily. I stood up and got out of the room. I wasn't so sure of what just happened, I was still confused.

"Wait, Troy!" Sharpay called me. I stopped in the middle of the hall. She was holding two pictures. "Here, looks. This is Sarah."

She gave me of the pictures. There were two girls, well, two 4-year-olds Sharpays, they had an arm around each other's shoulder, and they were smiling at the camera. The exact_ same smile_. It was so creepy.

"Who are you and who is she?" I asked.

"I'm in the left." She said. Wow, I would have never guessed. They were _identical._ "Here is another, of us on the beach." She gave me the other. The two were now with on their backs, facing the waves. They didn't look so happy.

"And who are you in this one?" I asked. She took the picture from my hands, and she looked at it for a couple of seconds.

"I don't know." She frowned. "This was the last picture of us, before the accident."

"Where was that?" I asked.

"Hawaii." She said. "When we were in vacations there before we went to New York, the place she died."

"Oh, so you can't go to her grave anymore?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I feel so sorry for you. All you need is a huge hug and… a month off."

"What do you mean?"

"Your face looks tired, and honestly, I think you are tired." I said. She just smiled tiredly at me, sighing. "You should go rest, tomorrow your brother's coming, and we don't want you to look tired, do we?"

"No." she said. "Thank you, Troy. Again." She kissed my cheek and left to her room. She left the pictures with me. I just giggled and walked to my room. I left the pictures on my bed and left. Something made me feel so great, I just didn't know what.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I woke up by the sound of my dad's laughter. My sister was trying to explain something, and my dad laughed louder and louder. I got up, got dressed and went down, to the living room. They were all dressed, and Sharpay was there too.

"Oh, son!" my dad said. "You woke up late today. It's almost time for lunch."

"And your friend, Ryan, called, he said he would be here in 1 hour." My mom told me.

"When did he call?" I asked.

"About fifty minutes ago." She said. "You overslept."

"Wow, that's a miracle." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm already doing lunch." Sharpay said standing up. "Troy, come here, I wanna talk to you."

She walked to the backyard and I wondered what she wanted. I just shrugged and followed her. Man, I hope she's not mad because I invited her brother to come.

"Listen Troy, I know it's been 6 years I don't talk to Ryan, he probably won't even look at my face." She said. "But I want to thank you."

"Really?" I said, confused. "I thought you'd yell at me for inviting him."

"No, I really needed the courage to start talking to him again." She said.

"Well, you're welcome then." I smiled. "It'll be fun, you'll see. Do you play basketball?"

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed at her face, it was so funny.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"Okay, sorry." I said.

"Actually, I do." She said. "I used to love playing basketball before I turned 16, but when I grew to like girl stuff, I stopped playing, but I like it."

"Oh, maybe you can play with us today." I said.

"Yeah, right." She said. "Like that'd work out. Me and a bunch of sweaty monsters running after an orange ball."

"You said you liked basketball?"

"When I played with girls." She said.

"Well, I can dress myself as a girl if you want to." God, I hated myself for saying that.

"Okay, if you do that, I'll really play with you guys." She said and laughed hard.

"No, I won't do that, but please play with us! At least for ten minutes!" I begged. I would love to watch Sharpay Evans, the Ice Queen, play basketball.

"Okay, fine. 10 minutes, and nothing else." She said.

"Yes!" I said. We walked inside and the bell rang. "Like I'd dress myself as a girl just to watch you play. I'm not _that_ desperate." I said opening the door while she laughed and walked towards the living room. She was gone by the time Ryan hugged me. We talked for some seconds and he came in. I closed the door and turned to him:

"Come here in the living room, my family's there." I said. I took him to the living room, he was smiling, but his smile soon faded when he saw Sharpay standing there. The two had their face unexpressed, staring at each other. I could feel the tension growing in the air, but I couldn't do anything, they had to speak to each other first.

"Hi Shar." He said coldly.

"Hi Ryan." She said just as coldly.

"What a surprise to see you here." he said.

"Yeah, a little accident happened with my house." She said, still coldly. He sighed and I continued:

"So, Ryan do you know my sister, Cayenne?" I asked. He greeted her and my parents and Sharpay left the room to go to the kitchen.

"So, when are the guys coming?"

"Just after the lunch."

"Nice." He said. "I can't wait to see them again."

"They're awesome." I said.

**.**

Chad, Zeke, Jason, Jared, Ryan, other few guys and I were sitting on the ground, talking and laughing, taking a break after the game we'd just played. Taylor, Zeke's wife, Lyla and Sharpay were inside, probably talking about girl stuff, and I wondered why the twins were so quiet. Ryan played like a real Wildcat, but he was quiet now. I stared at him, and he seemed upset, he was staring at the ground, and each 5 seconds, he'd take a sip at his bottle of water.

"Guys, I'll be right back." I suddenly said and walked into the house. I found the girls in the living room. Sharpay had her pink apron on and Lyla and Taylor were sitting, giggling. Sharpay had her back facing me, and she was walking back, the girls started warning her that I was coming, but she hit me and turned around.

"Oh, sorry Troy." She said.

"It's okay." I smiled. "I'd like to remember you that you promised playing with us." Sharpay's smile seemed to turn into a nervous one and she turned around to face the girls. I giggled and waited for her to answer my question. I know the guys would probably die to watch her play.

"Can we change a little this deal?" she asked.

"It depends."

"Can I play with only you instead with everyone?"

"Oh, sure." I said. "Let's see what you've got, Evans."

"Okay, let me just put my sneakers." She said and ran upstairs.

"I don't want to lose that game!" Taylor said and she and Lyla went to the backyard and I followed them. The two sat beside their husbands and I sat beside Ryan, who was still staring at the ground with a blank expression.

"What's up, man?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just a little… tired." He sighed heavily.

"You sure it doesn't have anything to do with your sister?" I asked.

"My sister is a whore, and she doesn't do anything right!" he said angrily in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear.

"Sorry, but..." I sighed. "I know how upset you feel, but I think you should give her a chance, she is nothing like a whore."

"I won't. We gave her a million chances, and she failed." He said. I sighed, not wanting to continue that argument, I shouldn't fight with him, that was something Sharpay had to do. Not the fight, but talk to him about that.

Sharpay soon came and we started playing. She was good, very good actually. She was faster than me and she was way better than me too. Everyone was cheering, except from Ryan. During our game, we both laughed, joked around with each other, and it was turning into a really fun game. I was really happy she played basketball, this way we could play the afternoons.

When the game finished, I threw myself on the grass, breathing heavily, feeling the wind in my face and the sun in my face. I was enjoying the sun heating up my face, when it suddenly became a little colder and darker. I opened my eyes to see Sharpay smiling down at me.

"Would you excuse me, please? You're blocking my sun." I said.

"Oh, sorry, princess, I just came to warn you that we are all going out to a bar, drink something, talk a little." She said. "The guys are all gone, they'll be waiting for us."

"Wait… they're gone?" I sat up. "How…?"

"As soon as the game ended." She said. "Oh, and I won!" she clapped her hands together, sitting down Indian style in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "I think we both need a shower, do you wanna go first?"

"Okay, I'll be fast." She said, standing up going inside. I laid back down and enjoyed the sun and the breeze. And what seemed to be five seconds later, Sharpay was blocking my sun again.

"Oh, come on!" I said opening my eyes again. This time, she had a little makeup on and her hair was wet. "You couldn't have been that fast!"

"Well, I took about 15 to 20 minutes." She said thinking, sitting down again. "Your turn now, princess."

"Stop calling me that!" I said sitting up.

"Okay, sorry, princess. Just go, we're gonna be late." She said. I nodded and stood up, going inside.

**.**

We arrived at the bar, or _club_ I should say. There were a lot of people on the dance floor, and some on the tables. We soon found our friends, and sat down with them. The table wasn't one of the biggest, so I had to sit beside Sharpay and it was really tight right there. Ryan wasn't there, of course. Yes, his problem was with Sharpay, and I think I know why. But this was a little heartless and stupid. He hadn't seen her or spoken to her for 6 years and when he finally does, he ignores her and goes to his hotel to spend the night alone.

We were all talking, drinking a little, and having fun. It was so good to be united with our friends again. Before we knew it, we were all daring each others to do something stupid. Jason made me dance to Paparazzi, by Lady Gaga, and I did it. Since I was a little drunk, my coordination wasn't very good, and I hit a couple of waiters and they broke a few glasses. When I returned back to the table, we started drinking more, and it was my turn to dare someone, and the only person who didn't get a dare yet was Sharpay. I simply turned to face her, but she was playing with her Manhattan, spinning the cocktail glass around, making the drink fly around her arms and the table.

"Sharpay…?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, clearly drunk, as she didn't stop playing with the cocktail.

"I dare you to go to the dance floor…" I thought, my neurons were all slow and I took a lot of time to think of something good. "and dance around that pole." I pointed the pole and she looked at it. She took one last sip of the Manhattan, a long sip, finishing it, put the glass on the table and stood up, ready to go.

When she was dancing, half of the club had stopped to watch it and everyone was quiet, except from us. Well, I wasn't doing anything but watching her, but the guys were all screaming and cheering for her, very loudly. I couldn't deny she looked sexy doing that, and that she was really good. I simply watched her, and when she stopped, everyone clapped and she thanked with a smile, a drunken smile. She started walking back to the table, when I noticed two guys whispering, staring at her.

She sat down, and everyone cheered. She simply smiled and ordered another drink. I stopped right there, I knew if I continued to drink, I'd have a terrible headache in the morning, and spending half of the day in hangover wasn't in my plans.

"Sharpay, I didn't know you were such a good dancer!" Chad exclaimed loud so Sharpay could hear through the music.

"Yeah, that's what we do." She said taking a sip of her new drink, which I had no idea what it was. "Get men drunk so they can actually pay higher." She laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"My job." She said and started dancing seated, according to the music. I didn't know what she did, but she did something that pushed me off the seat and I fell on my back on the floor. She giggled, stood up, walked towards me and knelt down, then put her hands beside each of my ears and laughed down at me. Her hair was tickling my face and I could smell her terrible breath.

"Sharpay what are you doing?" I asked her. She laughed at me, but I didn't change my expression. "Can you please get off me?"

"No." she simply told me smiling.

"Please, you're drunk, and everyone is staring at us by now." I said.

"What's the matter?" she asked. She opened her mouth to say something else, but when she was about to say something, she brought one of her hands to her mouth. Oh my God, that couldn't be a good thing. The next thing I knew was something really disgusting came right to my face and covered me with that.

**.**

We came home by taxi, and I had cleaned myself up a little. Sharpay had her left arm around me, to keep her balance, and we headed to the front door. She was laughing nonstop and I laughed with her. It wasn't that late yet, so my parents wouldn't be angry. Maybe just because we were drunk.

When I opened the door, soon, Cayenne came to the hall with an angry look. Sharpay giggled at her, and her look turned into a confused one, then to a desperate one. We both looked like shit, and our hair was all messed up, my shirt was wet, since I tried to wash it from the vomit.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" she asked.

"We went to a bar…" I started.

"And I threw up at him!" Sharpay exclaimed and we both burst out in laughter.

"Oh my… please, you two, go upstairs and take a long shower. Now!" Cayenne told as she pulled us into the house. Mom and dad came down to see why Cayenne was screaming, not so loudly, and their jaws dropped when they saw Sharpay and I like that.

"What-" Mom started.

"They'll explain tomorrow, now they need a shower." Cayenne said, like we were two children.

"Okay, go guys." Mom said and pointed the stairs. Sharpay and I walked up the stairs, she was holding me tight since she was stumbling all the way, and I was holding her waist, trying not to let her fall, although this wouldn't work out. Before Sharpay could even blink, she had fallen on the stairs, and I took minutes to notice and look down. She was laughing loudly and I laughed with her.

"Ugh!" Cayenne exclaimed, walking up the stairs, pass us, towards her room. I know, I know.

I guess mom and dad weren't in the room anymore, because everything got so silent in minutes. We just walked upstairs, I don't remember if we took a shower, and went to bed. I was tired as hell.

**.**

I lifted my head that morning, and it burned. I laid back down, trying to low the pain. I've felt way worse, I could totally get through it. Cayenne soon opened the door of my room, looking at me with arms crossed.

"What?" I asked. "You don't need to tell me anything, I get it."

"Troy, I can't believe you're almost 25 and you can't take care of yourself." Cayenne said shaking her head.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said. "There's no need to continue with your speech."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"And go take a shower, you still smell like shit." She said. I just nodded. She got out of the room and I took a long shower. Sometimes it looks like _she_ is the oldest.

After I was out of the shower, we had lunch. Mom, dad and Cayenne were speaking a lot, like usual, and Sharpay and I were both quiet, trying to stop the headache. She was worse than me, I knew it, she had drunken way more than me, and she couldn't open her eyes that day. I felt bad for her, but I couldn't say I'm sorry, she chose to drink.

I was outside, in my tree house, looking down. The silence helped me forgetting the hangover, and I was feeling a little better. I looked up at the skies, when suddenly I heard Ryan screaming down there. I looked down to see him yelling at Sharpay, and she was almost crying. The two didn't notice me, so I didn't make any sound.

"… I knew it, you were born to fail, and you'll continue like this! Forever!" he yelled. "I don't even know why didn't _you_ die instead of Sarah! She was way better than you, and she would never do that! Dad didn't kill you when he found out because he knew the police would suspect! But you were supposed to be _dead_!"

"I'm sorry…" Sharpay started, I knew she had more things to say, but he didn't let her finish. He slapped her across the face and walked away. She stood there, holding her cheek, probably crying. I decided I should come down now. When I touched her shoulders, she screamed and jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scary you." I said. She just continued crying and I pulled her into a comfortable hug. I let her cry on my shoulder until her sobs became sniffs and she was calmer.

"You smell good today." She said.

"Way better than yesterday, I'm sure." I said. She giggled and pulled apart. "Are you okay?" I pulled her hair behind her ear, grabbed her chin and pulled her head up, staring into her red eyes. She shook her head and looked down again. "Listen, Sharpay, I'm sorry I invited your brother, I know what he said wasn't true."

"Yes, it was." She said.

"No, it wasn't." I said. "Listen, it's not your fault your sister died, you weren't born to fail. We all have good and bad moments. You and your brother are just having a bad one." She continued to stare at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "Don't feel bad about what he said, okay? You gave him a chance, and he didn't take the opportunity, and if after 6 years he still doesn't talk to you, then one day he will."

"How do you know?" she asked, sniffing.

"He would be crazy if he didn't." I simply said. She just stared at me, then slowly nodded, sniffing one more time. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I sighed, feeling better. "What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"We could play basketball." I suggested.

"Will you dress yourself as a girl?" she asked. I giggled.

"No."

"I thought so." She said. We pulled apart and she smiled at me, wiping one last tear away. "Thanks, Troy."

"You're welcome." I smiled back. "So, do you want to play?"

"Sure." She smiled and clapped her hands.

We played until the sun disappeared and my mom called us for dinner. We sat down, and it seemed like she didn't feel any pain anymore. I was happy about that. I was smiling at my own food, and I could feel someone shaking my hand, as an attempt to call my attention, which obviously failed. I was drinking a sip of my juice, when the person made me spit it out all over me.

"Hey!" I said and looked beside me, there stood Cayenne, with an angry look. I really can't understand her.

"Troy, can we talk in private for a second?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. I followed her upstairs and entered her room. I looked around at the photos, smiling. "Troy, look at me." She said. I looked down at her blue eyes. "Are you falling for her?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?" I asked, confused.

"Well let's see… you play basketball with her the way you never played with dad, you're smiling uncontrollably, the way your eyes shine when you look at her…" she said. "Do you need more?"

"What?" I asked. "Am I… smiley?"

"Yes, and it's creepy." She said and made one look like Miley Cyrus, I had to giggle.

"Cayenne, I'm not falling in love with her." I said.

"Really?" she lifted an eyebrow at me, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes. "Troy, this may sound a little like 'Moulin Rouge', but here is my advice: never fall in love with a woman who sells herself." She said.

"I'm not." I said.

"Okay, let's go before they start wondering where we are." She said and we start walking back. "You're not the only one who's giggly, smiley, happy, she is also."

"Really? I haven't noticed." I said. "I thought she was like that."

"No, she's never been _that_ way while she was here." Cayenne said. "I swear."

"Oh…" I didn't know what I should say. I just shrugged it off and took one step towards the end of the hall.

"I'm telling you, you are in love with her." She said. "Just wait and you'll see."

"I seriously doubt that." I told her and we went back to the table.

That afternoon, mom, dad and Cayenne went off to work, while Sharpay and I stayed at home. Although we had fun together, I was getting seriously irritated by not having a job. It was frustrating to me to sit at home all day.

"This week is my last week of staying home all day." Sharpay took a deep breath at the end of the sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"Summer is almost over. People are coming back to town, to their jobs and…" she didn't finish. "Today I'm gonna do something."

"What?"

"I'm gonna die my hair." She stood up. "Wanna go with me?"

"Oh, sure, maybe I can die my hair too!" I said sarcastic.

"Ha ha, I'm serious." She said. "Maybe we could go to the park after I'm done, I don't know. Let's get out of this house today! I'm tired of staying here."

"Okay, okay." I said standing up.

"But we have to get back before dinner." She said.

"Of course." I said.

While Sharpay was dying her hair, I decided I should go take a walk around. I ended up going to East High again. I stopped the car to take a look at my old high school. I smiled. I had so many memories there, and memories I wasn't ashamed to have. The Wildcats, Chad, Jason, Jared, Zeke, Gabriella… well that was an old story. The college story hurt me, I didn't like to remember.

When I just realized I had spent way too long with my memories when Sharpay called me and asked me where I was. When I went back, I stopped the car and looked for her. She said she was outside waiting for me. And suddenly, this brunette woman came towards my car. Only when she was in, I realized _that_ was Sharpay.

"Wow!" I said.

"How do I look?" She turned to me smiley. She was different. Way different.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. "You look…"

"Come on!" she said. "Remember when you learned how to speak?"

"Sorry." I said. "You look very beautiful, Sharpay." I smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I needed something new. The blond hair was just… reminding me of the guilt and the pain that I went through with my family. Now, I'm a new Sharpay."

"That's good to know." I said.

"Yeah. And Peter has been telling me to die my hair for a long time." She told me. "He said some guys… well, _a lot_ of guys had told him that I'd look better brunette. I finally took Peter's advice."

"And you're talking a lot more about your job to me." I said. She sighed.

"Seriously, why are you so uncomfortable about my job?" she asked me.

"Do you want the truth?" she nodded. "Okay, it's not just you, okay? Prostitution is something that I'll never be okay with. Women selling themselves to other men, it just tells me that they have no respect for their body, you know?"

"Okay, do you want to know the truth?" she asked me, and she sounded mad. "Some women sell themselves because they can't get any other job. Some didn't even finish college, they don't have options." She said. "I _do_ have respect for my body, I just happen to find myself in a very complicated situation where I don't have other options, okay?" tears started forming in her eyes, and I had to admit that I hated seeing her upset. "I've been asking myself how I really felt about selling my body, and you know what? I _hate_ it, okay? I hate that men come to me and pay to have sex with me so I have money to help rebuilding my house, because I gave up my singing and acting career! I hate it, okay? I just can't do anything else!" she burst out in tears and I felt terrible. God, I shouldn't have brought that topic in the first place. I hugged her tight, and stroked her hair, trying to think of something to say, to make her feel better.

"I'm so sorry for bringing that up." I told her. "I never had the intention of hurting you, I just wanted to understand." She was sobbing loudly and I wanted to make her stop.

"Troy-"

"Shh, don't say anything." I told her. "Let me talk." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about all you've gone through, I'm sorry I invited Ryan to come over, I'm sorry I had insisted to know about your job, I'm sorry about everything." Her sobs were quiet now, and she was only sniffing. "I did that because I happen to care about you, Sharpay."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"You didn't in high school." She said.

"Time changes people." I said. "And that's to you and me." We pulled apart and she looked at me, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry about everything, okay?" She nodded and wiped the last tears away. "Now, do you still wanna go take a walk around the park?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go." She said. "And I'm sorry I had this outburst out of the blue."

"No, you have all the rights to." I said. "Now, come on, I don't want anyone else to end up in tears here."

We drove off to the park near my house. I parked the car and we got out. We walked around the park, and talked about a lot of things. Suddenly we forgot all I said earlier in the car, and we were actually having fun.

"So, talking about basketball…" she smirked and I already knew what she meant. "When will you dress up like a girl to play with me?"

"Do you wanna make a deal?" I asked.

"It depends." She said.

"Tomorrow, I'll dress up like a girl to play with you, and I'll even wear your high heels, whatever it's called…" I said and her smile grew bigger. "If you play in your underwear and high heels."

"I'm an expert in high heels, this will be easy." She said. "Deal. Tomorrow."

"Okay, you're in." I said. "You are so going to lose."

"Yeah, yeah." She said. "Let's see tomorrow, Bolton!"

"Okay." I said. We were going near the lake there, and I saw some ducks swimming around. "Hey, come on, let's go see the ducks." I said.

We walked towards there and watched as the ducks swam around. It was so quiet down there, I wished I could go there more often.

"Look! A turtle!" she said and bent down to see the small turtle, and when she did, the head disappeared into the water. "When Sarah and I were about 4, we came here to bring our turtle." She said.

"That's cool." I said.

"I never had pets after that, because my dad used to tell me he hated pets." She said. "Until Ryan bought Boi and gave him to me."

"Oh. What happened to Boi, anyway?" I asked. "I haven't seen him."

"My dad hit him with the car." She said. "A few days after I told him about my job. Coincidence?"

"Wow. I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be. I'm over them." She smiled. "I don't need them. I know, today I'm living with my ex-classmate's family, selling myself to get money, my house has been burned down… but I still feel sorry for them. They don't accept me, fine, I don't need them. I never realized how bad they were to me."

"Sharpay Evans, ladies and gentleman!" I said loudly looking around clapping.

"Shut up, you big clown!" she told me.

"You don't need them to care for you, you have people who do." I smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Well, we should get going."

"Yeah, do you need help?" I extended my hand. She took it, and when she was coming back up, she stumbled on my foot and we fell down, her on top of me. "Sure."

"Sorry." She said and got off of me. "At least this time I didn't throw up on you."

"Yeah." I said standing up. "That was disgusting, but even though, we couldn't stop laughing." She giggled.

"Yeah…" she thought and we started walking towards the car. "So, what Cayenne told you today at lunch? You guys took so long to come back."

"Well…" I didn't know what to say. "Things, you know?" she giggled.

"Yeah, she's had some conversations with me either." She said. "Your sister is really funny."

"I know. Sometimes it feels like she is the oldest." I said.

"Yeah." She said.

"God, it's been so much time since I came here the last time." I said. "I miss spending Christmas with my family."

"I don't." she said. "I don't celebrate Christmas for 6 years."

"Really? I thought you spent it with my family."

"No. I've been living with them for a few months. Every Christmas I'd sit alone in my house." She said.

"I'm sorry." I told her. "Everyone should have some place to spend Christmas."

"Yeah…" she shrugged. I opened the passenger door and she got in, then I did. "I'm so anxious about our game tomorrow." She clapped her hands together.

"Me too, Evans. Me too." I said. I started the car, and when I was about to drive off, my phone started ringing. "Hello?"

_"Troy, it's Cayenne."_

"Hi sis, what's up?"

_"Listen, mom and dad are taking me out to dinner and then we're gonna go watch a play, so we're coming back late."_ She told me.

"Okay." I said. "See you there."

_"See you."_ I put my phone back in my pocket and sighed.

"So, what do you think of making dinner just for us two?" I asked.

"Why?"

"My parents and Cayenne are going out for dinner, and then they'll watch a play." I told her.

"Oh." She said.

"So, what do you think?" I asked her. "We can go out for dinner." She looked up at me and I giggled at her face. "You know what I mean." I said. She giggled.

"Okay, sure." She said.

"Just let me go home and change first." I said and drove off to my house. I changed my shirt and then I went back to the car, to find her doing something in her nails. When I got in, I found out she was singing some song I could swear I knew.

"What song is that?"

"Oh, _Teenage Dream,_ it's a different version." She smiled. "It's Boyce Avenue's cover."

"Oh, I think I've never heard that one." I said.

"You should, it's really cute." She said.

"So, where should we go?" I asked.

"I don't know, you choose." She said.

"No. This time you chose." I said. "Your favorite place."

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay then."

I drove towards her favorite restaurant and I was surprised. It was really beautiful, more than I had imagined by her description. We walked in and sat on a table outside, on the other side of the restaurant. And it had a beautiful view of the city.

"Although I can see it, why is this your favorite place?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She shrugged while she looked at the view. "Last time I came here, with Ryan… I could only talk to him and wonder how my first date would be like and that I'd like it to be here." she smiled looking around.

"Cool." I said. "Did it come true?"

"No. I told you; I don't date." She said.

"But I thought it was just in the past 5 years." I said.

"Nope. I've never had a boyfriend." She said my eyes went wide. "I've never had a first date, a first kiss, and all that. Instead, I have a lot more sex than some woman have in their entire life." I sighed.

We ordered our drinks, then our food, and we just talked. I found it weird that I had the most amazing time talking to Sharpay. And I could do this all day, we always found something to talk about.

"Sharpay, can I ask; where did you and Cayenne meet?" I asked.

"Well… abut years ago." She said. "I was talking to Taylor and she introduced us, and told me she was your sister."

"Oh." I said. I didn't know what else to ask. I just stared at her, she looked so different brunette, and it was so gorgeous on her. "Your hair looks really great."

"Thanks, I loved it too." She said happily. "Did Cayenne tell you what time was the play?"

"Nope. She just said they were going to come back late." I said. "I don't know what 'late' is for them, so." She giggled.

"We could go for a ride around the neighborhood." She suggested.

"Yeah, that's interesting." I said.

After we finished eating dinner, we went back to the car and I drove around the city, not very far from my house, of course. I was driving the car on the street, slowly, while Sharpay was looking out her window quietly.

"You now, sometimes I like to look at the view, when I'm driving my car alone at night." She said and turned her head to stare at me. "It's calming."

"Yeah." I sighed. I noticed we were passing by the park we've been to, earlier that afternoon. I also noticed there was a couple running, laughing. "Look!" I pointed them and stopped the car. Sharpay turned her head and laughed.

"That's dangerous." She said.

"Yeah." I agreed. I stood watching the moon, the trees and the wind. Until I noticed she was calling my name. When I looked at her, she giggled.

"We have to go back. It's late." She said. I nodded, but kept looking at her, and she was staring at me. "Your eyes are so blue! They're gorgeous."

"Thanks. Your eyes are gorgeous too." I said. Before I knew it, we were leaning in, and we were kissing. I didn't know what to think, at first, I thought she would reject, but for my surprise, she kissed me back, and it was amazing. I really didn't care we were stopped in the middle of the street, at night. I was kissing Sharpay!

After several minutes, we finally pulled apart. I thought she would have a confused look on her face, but she didn't.

"We should get going." I said. We drove all the way back home talking, but we didn't say a word about the kiss.

When we got home, the house was empty, so we decided to watch Moulin Rouge in my bedroom so we could get more comfortable, and we would wait for them.

Sharpay's head was resting on my left shoulder as we lied on the bed, and she had fallen asleep a long time ago. When _El Tango de Roxanne_ was playing, the door opened and Cayenne entered with a smile.

"Hey guys-" she cut herself off when she noticed Sharpay was asleep. "Oops, sorry."

"It's okay." I whispered.

"So, what did you guys do?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"We went out for dinner on her favorite place, and after that we went for a ride, and we kissed." I told her.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. "See? I told you, you guys are in love."

"I just said we kissed, I didn't say we were in love." I pointed out.

"Sure, okay." She said, obviously sarcastically. "You two _are_ in love. Seriously, Troy, this is complicated, even for her!"

"I know." I told her.

"See? You are in love with her!" she said. I rolled my eyes and she got out of the room. Sometimes Cayenne was really annoying. But I was afraid she might be right, because in most of the cases, it came out she was right.

I turned off the TV and looked down at Sharpay. She was sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake her up, so I just managed to stand up, change into my pajamas, put her under the covers, turn off the lights and I fell asleep instantly. I felt good.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke up first, so I changed and waited for Sharpay to wake up. I was about to put on my shirt, when I saw through the mirror Sharpay moving in my bed. I smiled at her while she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." She said. "Did I fall asleep last night?"

"Yes." I said. "Right before Satine was going to the Duke's house to almost sleep with him."

"Really? I loved that part!" she said. "I hate myself for sleeping."

"Don't worry, you have the DVD, you can watch it as many times as you want." I told her.

"I know, but…" she sighed. "I love that movie, I can't afford to miss it." I just looked at her and giggled then put my shirt on.

"You wanna go have breakfast? I have some things to solve before noon." I told her.

"Sure." She said. We went down to have breakfast, while mom, dad and Cayenne got ready to leave. The three had very busy jobs, I could say. But at least I got to spend some time with Sharpay after all.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." Sharpay stood up and she was gone. I sighed and drank a sip of my orange juice, then my mom came in with a smile. The smile that asked 'how did things go?'. The look she gave me every morning after my dates.

"What mom?" I asked.

"How was dinner last night?" she asked. I took some minutes to realize. I stopped eating and my mouth went wide.

"Was that a plan?" I asked. She didn't answer, but her eyes gave her away. That's what I hate and love about our eyes. Sometimes we don't have to say anything, because our eyes gave away the answer. "Mom!"

"Sorry, Cayenne-" she started.

"Cayenne doesn't know what she's talking about, okay?" I said. "I know she must have told you that Sharpay and I are in love, but we're not, okay? We're both adults and we know what can happen if we fall in love."

"You don't have to be so hard on me, Troy." She told me and sighed, calming down. "If you were a woman I'd say that this was your time of the month." I looked at her angrily and she laughed. "Sorry. It just… you two look so good together, and I thought you guys were just shy."

"Mom, do you know how complicated that would be if we were in love? She could lose her job and I wouldn't stop blaming myself." I said.

"I know." She sighed. "I'm sorry." I sighed too, calming myself. After all, I was mad at her for nothing. "So, nothing really happened between you two?" That was_ my_ eyes' turn to give me away. "What happened, tell me!"

"We just kissed, but it's nothing." I told her. "Now, can you please leave, she's coming back."

"Okay, okay." She said. I felt terrible for talking to my mom that way.

"Mom, I'm sorry." I told her before she left the house. "For talking to you the way I just did. You have no fault."

"It's okay, son." She smiled and I knew it was okay. I smiled back. She was gone and Sharpay was back in the kitchen, holding back her laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a lot calmer now. She sat down and she was covering her mouth, but her eyes were shining, like she was about to cry. I assumed she found something _really_ funny. "You don't have to hold back, if it's about me." I told her and she uncovered her mouth and burst out in laughter. I giggled and she didn't stop laughing too soon.

"You look so funny when you're mad." She told me.

"Really? Do I? Nobody's told me that before." I told her. She nodded.

"But you were right about what you told your mom." She said.

"You heard?"

"You were practically yelling, we're in the same house and hello! I have ears!" she said pointing her ears as I laughed.

"Okay." I said and looked down, giggling.

"But you were right, it _is_ complicated." She said. "And why are you leaving the house for?"

"I have to do stuff." I said. "Some local teams, small teams, have invited me to play with them."

"Oh, that's nice." She said. "And why do you sound so mad today?"

"I really don't know." I shook my head and she laughed at me.

"Don't forget about our game. I'm going to buy some clothes that can fit you." She said clapping her hands.

"What about your clothes?"

"Do you think something that fits _me_ can fit _you_?" she raised her eyebrows and I giggled. Yeah, that'd never happen.

**.**

In the afternoon, I entered the house and looked for Sharpay. She was in the living room watching some movie, and it didn't look like she was paying attention to it.

"What movie is this?" I asked.

"I have _no_ idea." She answered. "But it's good." I laughed.

"You've been sitting here all morning?" I asked.

"Nope, I went shopping." She said and smiled.

"You are so excited about this game aren't you?" I asked. She nodded, and I couldn't help remembering my little cousin when she was happy. Well, she had Cayenne's age now, but when she was a child, she looked very funny and cute when she was happy.

"It's going to be great." She said.

We ate lunch alone, talking. And some time after, we got into our 'costumes', I think I can say, and went to the court to play. I came first, and I really couldn't believe Sharpay really bought a brand new outfit for me, just for a game! She's _really_ excited about me dressing up as a girl. When she came, she even put a tiara on my head and laughed her ass off.

"Done?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I have to enjoy this moment." She said.

"Okay, and I wanna play!" I said. She nodded, giggling as she grabbed the ball and handed me.

We played, and I had to admit; it was difficult to play with those high heels, although it didn't seem to be for Sharpay. She played very well, and she won by the way. At the end of the game, I've never felt so tired and humiliated in my entire life. I threw myself on the grass and took off the high heels. I took a deep breath as Sharpay sat beside me.

"How do you feel, princess?" I shot her an angry look and she laughed her ass off again.

"Okay, you were right. I lost." I told her. "You're better than me with high heels."

"You started with the deal." She told me. "But yeah, I was right." She smiled. "I've been waiting to ask you something." I looked at her. "What did you do back when you were with Gabriella?"

"Well, I had a pretty big job. I was the star of the Lakers." I told her.

"Really?" she asked. "I can see why you're so mad and upset about this whole thing. Why don't you go back to your old job?"

"I want to. This is what I've wanted to do." I said. "It's just complicated."

She sighed and we went inside to change. We stayed the rest of the day watching some movies, although we kept talking and making funny comments, until suddenly, my mom opened the door, looking desperate.

"Sharpay, Dr. Lee is on the phone, she wants to talk to you." She said.

"Dr. Lee? But I was supposed to meet her in a month." Sharpay stated confused. She stood up and got out of the room anyways to answer the phone.

I stayed in my room for what it seemed to be years, until I heard girly sobs, which didn't seem to come from my mother. I got out of my room to find Sharpay on the floor, hands covering her face and my mother and sister beside her, trying to calm her down and comfort her.

"What happened? Shar, are you okay?" I asked.

"Does she look okay?" Cayenne looked at me angrily.

"Calm down, sweetie, Troy's just trying to help." My mom said then turned to Sharpay. "Can I tell him, sweetie?"

"It's…" she sobbed and lifted her head. "It's okay I can tell him." She stared at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Let's talk in your room." She said and we entered the room. I got in after her and she closed the door after me, wiping a few tears away. "Well, two weeks before you came back, I had discovered I was pregnant. But in the same week, I had a miscarriage, which let Dr. Lee concerned, 'cause she knows me since I was born, and my health had been perfect, and according to her, I should be able to carry that baby for nine whole months. So, she put me through some exams and tests, and right now she found out that…" she took a deep breath as more tears streamed down her delicate face. I stood up and hugged her tight. "there's a small possibility I have cancer. So she'll put me through some more exams, so for now I'll have to quit my job."

"Oh…" I really didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"This miscarriage wasn't supposed to happen… this baby would have been my first responsibility… something to _finally_ call mine." She sobbed as her head rested on my chest.

"But did you know who the father was? Was he going to help you?" I asked as I rubbed her back.

"No. There was no way to find out. None of the costumers would take these responsibilities, they all know that." she said. "I'm the one who's supposed to."

"But Shar, did you really want to raise a child without a father?" I asked.

"No, but…" she said.

"So." I said. "Maybe this is nature's way to tell you to slow down, and take a look around."

"Maybe."

"Maybe now, you'll have the chance to see everything you couldn't before." I sighed, now stroking her hair. "Maybe somebody can show you."

"Who?"

"Me." I smiled and she looked up at me.

"Would you do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course. You should enjoy the pleasure of being unemployed." I giggled and she rested her head on my chest again. I sighed and we stayed like that for a while, until she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I was thinking… maybe your sister's right." She said.

"About what? Cayenne is normally right about everything." She giggled.

"About me being in love with you." She looked up at me, like she was looking for the answer in my eyes.

"What?" I really thought I'd have been more shocked.

"She told me that a few times." She said. "And I think she's right."

I sighed, and in that moment, looking into her chocolate brown eyes, I knew the answer.

"Yeah, I think so too." I said. "And now, they're going to throw it in my face."

"Yeah, they will." She giggled and looked up at me. In that moment, I finally felt that Cayenne _was_ right; I had to admit it: I was in love with Sharpay Evans.

I knew I didn't want to wait another minute, with those beautiful brown eyes staring up at mine. I kissed her tenderly. She kissed me back and it was even better than our first kiss. This time, we were sure what we wanted, and we knew what we were doing.

I wasn't sure, but I think someone knocked on the door. I was sure I wasn't dreaming when I heard the door opened, and whoever it was, didn't say a word or went out; which meant it was Cayenne, and she was probably shocked or angry.

After some minutes, Cayenne cleared her throat and Sharpay and I pulled apart and looked at her. She lifted an eyebrow and we just blushed.

"Do I have to ask?" she said.

"You were right, sis." I told her.

"Yeah." Sharpay agreed. "I'm in love with your brother."

"I'm always right." Cayenne said and we rolled our eyes. "And I also knew you guys matched." She smiled and left the room.

"Was that it?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I thought she would…" I was really confused.

"Yeah, me too!" Sharpay said giggling. I looked down at her confused. "What?"

"You were crying your eyes out just a second ago, what happened?"

"Nothing, you just seem to make me feel better." She smiled.

"Well, good for me then." I smiled. "Do you wanna go out tonight?"

"What? Like a date?"

"Yeah. Your first proper date." I smiled. "Just like you dreamed of." I saw her smiling, and tears started rolling down her face. "Now, why are you crying?" she hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"I'm crying because I'm happy." She said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said smiling.

"I was wondering these days, you're not going to see Ryan again?" she asked me.

"He doesn't want to talk to me." I shrugged. "I started to think your brother is a little…" I thought of the right word.

"Stupid?" she asked.

"I was going to something more delicate, but if that's what you want, then fine." I said while she laughed. "Seriously, why do you laugh so much at what I say?"

"You're funny." She said.

"So, what do you want to do now? We still have time." I said. She shrugged and looked down. "Do you wanna go swimming?"

"Sure." She said.

I was waiting by the pool, playing with my feet in the water, thinking about this past week. It didn't finish yet, but it was the most amazing week of my life so far. I still had to go back to LA for a weekend to see what I would do, because I still didn't leave the Lakers, and I had to decide if I would go back or not. I still had my house there, but I couldn't go there and see where I last saw Gabriella, practically half naked in the arms of another guy, with who she sure was now. I don't care about her anymore, I found someone better.

"Did I take long? I couldn't find the bikini I was looking for." I heard Sharpay's voice, and I turned around and looked at her. She was in a black bikini, and she looked _perfect_, very hot and gorgeous. I really think the brunette hair looks better on her than her natural blonde hair. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just…" I didn't know what to say. "You look fantastic!"

"Thanks, I was looking for another bikini, but I didn't find it." She shrugged as she walked towards me. "Did I take long?" she asked me again.

"I don't know, I was spacing out." I said and she giggled.

"You know, Peter wants me to do one last performance before leaving the club." She said.

"Really? You sing there too?" I asked.

"No, but he asked me to sing one song he thought it'd 'heat things up' there." She used air quotes.

"Hmm, what song?" I asked as she sat down beside me, wearing her blue Ray Ban.

"_S&M._" She smirked, looking ahead. I giggled. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a little masochist." She giggled.

"I know. I'll be dressed as a Devil." She smirked again, this time looking at me.

"You sure will rock the house." I said.

"I will sing the remix version, with Britney Spears." She announced, jumping into the pool as I stood where I was. I would jump in later.

"Yeah, that version is definitely better." I nodded my head, thinking.

"I thought you didn't like the song." She said.

"I just said it was masochist, I never said I didn't like the song." I said matter-of-factly.

"I'll sing both parts." She said, totally ignoring me. "_Meet me in my boudoir, make my body say_" she titled her head back, closing her eyes as she screamed, or better, _moaned_. Yes, she literally, moaned, loudly. I shut my eyes hard and covered my ears instantly. Suddenly the air around me felt very thick and heavy, and all I could hear, even with my ears covered, was her voice. "Wow, I didn't know I sang that bad." I opened my eyes again to see her staring at me with a blank expression.

"No, your voice is beautiful." I said.

"Then why did you shut your eyes and covered your ears?" I opened my mouth, but I didn't know what to say. She giggled. I knew she knew what the answer was, because there was no way she wouldn't. "Come in."

I jumped in and didn't emerge for a while. I loved the feeling of being into the water. I closed my eyes and then I emerged.

"Hey I was wondering." I said. "I have to come to LA this weekend, there are still some things I have to solve. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure." She said. That was when I noticed she still had her Ray Ban in the water.

"Aren't you gonna take your sunglasses off?" I asked confused.

"No, because they won't get wet." She sounded so sure of it.

"You clearly never swam with me before." I said. She looked at me. "And besides, I can't even see your face with it."

"You are such a baby." I couldn't see her eyes, but yet I knew she was rolling her eyes. I giggled. She still didn't take her sunglasses off. I threw water at her and her mouth dropped.

"I warned you." I smirked. She started throwing water at me, and I threw back at her. We kept throwing water at each other, until her sunglasses fell into the water, but she didn't care to catch it. She had the most beautiful smile I've ever seen as she threw water at me and laughed. In one moment, she threw water right into my mouth, because I was laughing, and I almost choked. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Evans!" I swam towards her, while she tried to get away from me, but I was faster. I grabbed her waist as she laughed loud and hard. I started tickling her stomach, and even underwater, she laughed really hard. I was careful not to drown her, otherwise she'd hate me forever. She moved a lot, trying to get rid of me, and suddenly her head hit my nose and I stepped back.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I heard her say. I covered my nose with my hands for a while, while I kept my eyes closed. I felt her hands on my shoulders and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked down at my hands and I saw no sign of blood, but it still hurt. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I'm fine." I said. I massaged my nose for a few more minutes as she watched, with a pitiful look. She removed my hands and gently kissed the tip of my nose, then smiled at me.

"Is it better?" she asked.

"Definitely." I smiled. She smiled and kissed my lips softly. I loved kissing her, it felt so sweet, so right. Our tongues fought for dominance as she wrapped her arms around my neck and played with my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and tickled her back. She pulled away, laughing.

"Stop it, I'm ticklish." She said. I tickled her one more time.

"Sorry." I kissed her softly again and pulled away after several minutes. "We have to take a shower, it's getting late."

"Oh, man." I giggled. I turned around and started swimming towards the edge of the pool, and I saw she wasn't following me, so I reached out and grabbed her ankle. She screamed at me to let her go, but I didn't. I got out of the pool and dried my hair in a towel. She just wrapped herself in a towel and took a deep breath.


	6. Chapter 6

We both took a shower, I did first, because I knew she'd take long, got dressed and went downstairs to wait for her. I sat in my living room, watching TV as Cayenne got in, smiley.

"Hey lovebird." She said. I rolled my eyes. "I saw you guys in the pool today."

"Well, we have windows." I said. "And I knew you were gonna be watching."

"Am I that predictable?" she asked sitting beside me.

"Yes." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm happy for you guys." She hugged me. "Mom told me this would work out. We've been thinking about it since before you came back."

"Really? This was a plan all alone?" I asked.

"Yes, are you mad at me?" she made a puppy dog face and I laughed.

"Of course not, you're my little sister." I said putting my arm around her shoulders. "Sometimes you may be a little annoying, but I love you."

"I love you too, brother." She smiled at me. "I'm gonna go out tonight with my friends, you guys have fun." She stood up and left. I giggled and turned my eyes back at the TV. I didn't pay attention to it as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked at the door as I saw Sharpay there, smiling at me. She was beautiful, she was wearing a black short dress and black ballerina shoes. Her make-up looked so perfect, she was gorgeous.

"Wow… you look perfect!" I said. She blushed.

"Thank you." She said.

"Let's go?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said and walked towards her. We were walking towards the car when she suddenly stopped walking.

"My sunglasses are still inside the pool!" she said.

"You can catch them tomorrow." I said. She sighed and followed me into the car.

We drove to her favorite place again, and we had the most amazing time of our lives there. She laughed at my jokes, or practically everything I said, and she commented about the other people around us, inventing stories for what they were doing or saying.

"Hey, do you think they're going to do a reunion in East High?" she suddenly asked me.

"I think so." I said. "It'd be fun."

"Yes." She said. "How much more time is your dad gonna work there?"

"I don't know, he said he wanted to do it for a very long time." I said.

"And then you're gonna take his place?"

"Maybe." I shrugged. "What about you? What are you going to do next?"

"I have no idea." She said.

"I told you, you could have your own restaurant." I said.

"Yeah, who knows." She sighed as she looked around and she sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing, this is just…" she sighed again. "Can I confess something?"

"Yeah."

"When you first came here, and I told you what I did, and you were always avoiding the topic, and even when Peter invited you to come and you said no, I thought you were gay." She said and I lifted my eyebrows at her. She laughed. "I'm sorry, everything just matched!"

"I can't believe you thought I was gay." I said. She laughed again.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"That's okay, I kind of understand." I said.

"Yeah." She said. "I guess I'm glad you aren't though, 'cause you're too cute to be gay."

"Well thanks." I said.

"You know? Tomorrow there's the Talent Show in Lava Springs, I think I wanna sing a song." She said.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything but, you're allowed to go there?" I asked.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Wanna come watch me?"

"Sure." I smiled. "Which song are you going to sing?"

"I'm not sure yet." She said. "I've been thinking, but I want it to be a surprise anyways."

"Okay." I said.

"Hey, wanna come watch me in my last performance at the club?" she asked smiley.

"I don't-"

"Please!" she asked. "I'll give you a free lap dance!" she sounded like a child, which made it more ironic. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wanted to, but depending on how things are going to go in LA, maybe I won't be here." I said. "But just for a few days."

"If you hadn't told me you were in love with me and kissed me the way you did in the pool, I would have the confirmation that you _are_ gay." She crossed her arms and I giggled. "A girl is saying she wants to dance _naked_ on your lap and you say no!" she said in a lower voice.

"Oh, I'm not saying no to the naked girl, per se." I smirked. "I'm just saying it depends on some things."

"Okay." She said. "Maybe if you can't make it, I can give you" she gestured me to come closer. "a private show." She said. She smiled at me and took a sip of her water.

We spent basically the rest of our time talking, laughing and she provoked and teased me, and may I say it; she knew what she was doing, and she did it well.

When we got home, Cayenne was asleep on the couch and the TV was on. I turned off the TV and looked down at her, knowing I had to wake her up, but I didn't want to, she looked so peaceful, and I knew that when I woke my sister up she not a nice person. So, I picked her up bridal style and took her up to her room.

"I remember when Ryan used to do that to me." Sharpay spoke with a small smile. I smiled at her and covered Cayenne with the blanket. "We have to get my sunglasses!" she reminded.

"Oh yeah." I nodded before I turned around to face her. "Wanna get them now?" she raised her eyebrows at me. "Come on, you never swam at night?"

"Troy, it's 1 AM." She said.

"I know, I do have a watch, you know." I said and she giggled. "So what? It's hot, it's summer." I shrugged. "Come on, live a little."

"I wouldn't call jump into the pool at 1 AM 'living'." She said.

"Fine, be murky." I said and walked pass her. She opened her mouth to protest, but I picked her up bridal style and ran down the stairs and out of the house. She took off her watch and threw it and her cell phone on the grass with a scream before I jumped into the pool with her in my arms.

When we emerged, she laughed as she wiped the water off her face. I smiled and she looked up at me, giggling.

"That was fun." She said.

"Really? I remember you saying it was too late to swim." I said. She thought a little, still in my arms as she held my neck.

"Well, I was wrong." She said. "But thanks." She smiled that gorgeous smile I didn't realize I loved. "And I mean for everything you've done to me." She smiled again. "It was an amazing first date."

"I'm glad you liked it." I said.

"Can you help me look for my sunglasses?" she asked, getting off my arms. "You know, since you were the one who made me drop it?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh me? So _I'm_ the one who got in the pool with my sunglasses on?" I asked. She dived and I shrugged and joined her. I looked for her sunglasses until I found it. I grabbed it and emerged, waiting for her to do the same.

"Troy, I didn't-" she said, then turned around to face me. When I showed her the Ray Ban, she smiled and I smiled back, coming near me and grabbing the sunglasses from me, wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing my lips softly. She ran her tongue against my lips, begging for entrance, which I immediately conceived. Our tongues danced together in each other's mouths, and I gotta say: I loved how it felt. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me and I felt her giggle into the kiss and I pulled apart.

"Seriously, why are you always giggling?" I asked her.

"You put a smile on my face." She said. "If it bothers you, I'll stop."

"Don't _ever_ do that." I said. She laughed and rested her head on my chest and sighed. I stroked her wet hair and shut my eyes. I loved being near her, it felt protective.

"Can you go tomorrow with me to my exam?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered. "And I will stand by your side whichever the result is."

"Thank you." She said. "I'll get the results next week, and I'm really terrified."

"Don't be. You don't have cancer." I said. "Anyway, let's drop it, we don't have to talk about that."

"Yes. What should we talk about?" she asked. "I'm sleepy."

"Wanna go to sleep?"

"Shouldn't we take a shower?" I asked.

"We can do that tomorrow." I said. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure! Can we watch _Rio_?" she asked excitedly.

"_Rio_? Really?" I asked.

"Come on, it's cute!" she said.

"I didn't watch it." I said.

"Oh, then you're gonna." She said. I smiled as we got out of the pool.

We changed into our pajamas, I was shirtless because it was too hot, while she was wearing a white top and baggy shorts.

I have to admit: the movie _was_ cute. Sharpay was smiling and singing along to the songs, and I listened to her.

"You know, I… I kinda have to confess something." She said and I paused. She was playing with her hair, and looked kinda intense and afraid. "You know, back when I was 14, my parents had a serious car accident, and Ryan and I stayed kinda alone until they were recovered." She said. "Then, they started acting weirder towards me, they started calling me names, calling me an impostor, and that was when the abuse started." She said. "I'm sorry." I said.

"They're not going to hit you again."

"I didn't finish." She didn't look up at me as she played with her hair and her eyes were full of tears. "Then when I turned 17, my dad… he…" she started crying and shaking like crazy. "He started calling me a whore and… he…" she covered her face and cried harder.

"He what?" I asked as I rubbed her arm softly.

"He raped me." She said uncovering her face, but not looking at me once. My eyes grew to an unusual size. I was shocked. For what it felt like hours, centuries as I watched her break down, sobbing like a child and crying like crazy. "He said that was the only thing I was good for… he called me a whore and…"

"That was…" I didn't even know what I was asking, but she nodded.

"I didn't decide to be a hooker because my singing and acting career failed." She said. "I decided for that because that's what my parents always told me."

"What?" I asked, really shocked. I don't think I've ever felt this way. Shocked, broken, I felt incomplete, for her. She was breaking down in front of me, I finally broke her walls down, and I saw the broken girl there was behind them.

"I'm really sorry I lied to you… I lied to your family, I lied to everyone." She said.

"Hey!" I said lifting her chin so she would look at me. I wiped her tears away with my thumb. "You lied because you were afraid, your dad did terrible things to you." I said. "But I promise you, he's _never_ going to hurt you again."

She still cried as she looked at me.

"You're a strong woman, who hid this inside you for too long." I said. "You don't have to be afraid of him, and you can't believe him. You weren't born to be a hooker, you should follow your dream."

"I know, but-"

"Don't believe in what your dad told you." I said. "He killed your sister, and he needs to go to jail. You should tell the police about all of this."

"You think?" she asked.

"I _know_ so. Your dad did every horrible thing to a minor, and he needs to pay for it." I said. She sighed. "Don't be afraid and don't worry. I don't wanna sound like a jerk or anything, but you have to tell my parents about it. They'll stay by your side, and help you."

"You're not a jerk." She said. "You're trying to help me. Nobody ever did that." She smiled at me. "Thank you." I smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"You're very welcome." I said and hugged her tighter. I shut my eyes and before I knew it, we had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked in the dressing room to see Sharpay fixing her hair, and she seemed a little nervous. She looked at my reflection and smiled, turning around. She looked gorgeous on that red dress she was wearing.

"Hey." I said. She stood up and gave me a peck. "You nervous?"

"A little." She said, sighing shaky. She had every right to be nervous, we had gone that morning to do her exams, and I've never seen her more nervous. I felt sorry for her, and I was praying a lot for her to be okay. She doesn't deserve this after all.

"Don't worry, you'll do great." I said. "My family and I will be sitting in the front, watching you."

She let out a deep long breath, and I saw she relaxed.

"Will you tell me which song you're going to sing?" I asked.

"No, that's a surprise." She smiled. "Now, you should get back, I'll be on in 4 minutes."

"Okay, good luck." I gave her a peck on the lips and left to my seat.

I watched as the lady who was dancing like crazy finished and left the stage. A man, I think he was Mr. Fulton's son, walked on the stage and announced Sharpay's name. I smiled and watched as he left and she came in. The stage was imitating a small park, with a light pole and a branch. She sat down on the branch, holding the microphone. People applauded and she took a deep breath. She looked at me and I smiled at her. She smiled back and looked ahead.

"Which song is that, I know this song?" I asked. I looked at my family, but no one answered. I shrugged and looked back at Sharpay.

"_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you _  
_That is how I know you go on _  
_Far across the distance, and spaces between us _  
_You have come to show you go on_"

She sang with eyes closed and when she finished, she opened her eyes and a hot breeze started blowing. I watched as she barely moved, just adjusted her hair.

"_Near, far, wherever you are _  
_I believe that the heart does go on _  
_Once more, you open the door_  
_ And you're here in my heart and _  
_My heart will go on and on_"

She sang, and I gotta admit; her voice was amazing, if she hadn't told me the real reason why she changed from singer and actress to hooker, I'd have doubted it.

She stood up from the branch and walked slowly around the stage, singing with a small smile.

"_Love can touch us one time _  
_And last for a lifetime _  
_And never let go until we're gone_  
_ Love was when I loved you _  
_One true time, I hold to _  
_In my life we'll always go on_"

She walked around the light pole and the breeze got a little stronger. She was beautiful up there.

"_Near, far, wherever you are _  
_I believe that the heart does go on _  
_Once more, you open the door _  
_And you're here in my heart and _  
_My heart will go on and on_"

She looked at the audience and I smiled as she looked at me. She closed her eyes and sighed, walked towards the microphone support and put the microphone there.

"_You're here, there's nothing I fear _  
_And I know that my heart will go on _  
_We'll stay forever this way _  
_You are safe in my heart and _  
_My heart will go on and on_"

She sang the first part and the window blew her hair and dress like crazy. I could feel that she was singing this part with all her heart, and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

As soon as the song finished, the audience stood up, me included, and applauded like crazy. My mom and sister were crying, and I could see Sharpay was really happy. She smiled down at me and walked out of the stage. She came towards me and I kissed her passionately.

"So, did you like it?" she asked me when we pulled apart.

"You looked like an angel up there." I said. She smiled and blushed.

"Thanks." She said.

"He's totally right." My mom said and my dad and sister agreed.

"Unfortunately, our Talent Show is coming to an end." The blond man said on stage. "And our Star Dazzle Award goes to a person, who we haven't seen for years here in Lava Springs. Ms. Sharpay Evans!" he announced. At first, I think she didn't believe, 'cause her eyes got wide as she stared at him and everyone applauded. I giggled.

"You should go up there." I whispered in her ear. She giggled and kissed my cheek, then walked up to the stage, to receive the trophy.

"I'm _always_ right." Cayenne said. I turned to face her and my parents giggled.

"I guess you are." I nodded.

"Look how happy she is." Cayenne said standing beside me. I looked at Sharpay's face, and it was shining in a way I've never seen in my entire life. I smiled. "It's all because of you." I looked down at my younger sister and giggled, putting my arm around her shoulders. "You're an awesome man, Troy." I looked down at her.

"Thanks. You're an awesome woman too." I said.

A few minutes later, I was walking towards the car, waiting for Sharpay. She was taking quite long, actually. I looked down at my feet and sighed. Things had gotten a lot better since I came back, I never expected it to.

When I heard her coming, she had the biggest smile. I smiled at her and she ran to me and hugged me.

"You look happy." I said.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"There was this record producer in the audience and he said I'd be awesome to record a CD, and that he knows a guy that's making a new movie, and that he's been looking for someone like me." She spoke with a smile. "And I should meet this guy in LA this weekend."

"Well, this is perfect!" I said.

"Yes!" she said. I hugged her tight and she sighed. "We should get going, we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Yes." She said.

"I'm really happy for you." I said. She smiled. "You were really awesome up there."

"Thanks." She smiled and we got in the car.

I was putting my stuff in the car and my dad was helping me as Sharpay finished the sandwiches she was making for the trip. We were going to spend 3 days there, but she insisted to make them, and who was I to complain? Cayenne was probably helping her while my mom was getting ready to leave for work. I didn't know how I was going to feel, walking into the house where Gabriella and I lived in before we got the divorce. Cayenne always told me we married too fast, but I didn't want to listen to her, and now I know.

I placed the last bag in the trunk and sighed. My dad walked towards me and smiled and sighed as he looked at me.

"I hope you guys have fun." He said.

"Dad, I have to remember that I do have different purposes for this trip." I said. "Like getting back to my job."

"I know. I just hope you guys have fun." He said. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm gonna tell Sharpay that everything's ready." I said walking into the house. I walked into the kitchen and found my sister putting two sandwiches in a box and putting it in a bag.

"Oh hey Troy!" Sharpay greeted smiley.

"Hey." I said. "Everything's ready."

"Okay, I'm coming, I just need to get my phone upstairs." She said and walked out the kitchen, heading upstairs.

"You guys had fun last night?" Cayenne asked me. I looked up at her, smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was great." I said.

"I'm happy for you guys." She smiled at me and handed me the bag with the sandwiches. "Have fun."

"Okay." I said. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I reached out to grab it. I read the name Gabriella on the screen. I frowned and pressed 'ignore' and put the phone back in my pocket. What would _she_ want with me after what she did to me?

"Okay, I'm ready, let's get going." Sharpay stood beside me. "What's wrong?" she asked. I looked up at her.

"Nothing, why?"

"You look angry." She said.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I smiled and we walked out the door. Our dad took us to the airport and we left.

I walked towards the front door of the house I left a couple of weeks ago. And I felt a little upset about, maybe it was because Gabriella had called me three times since we arrived, and I just didn't feel like answering.

I opened the door and entered the well illuminated house and took a deep breath. I put my two bags upstairs in what was before mine and Gabriella's room and sighed, walking back downstairs. Sharpay was looking around, and she had a comfortable look on her face.

"This house is really welcoming." She said.

"Yeah." I said. I put my hands in my pockets as I walked passed her and closed the door after her. I helped her taking her things upstairs as she looked around the house. I put my phone on the dresser as I placed her things beside the bed and looked around. My phone started ringing.

"Can I…?" Sharpay asked behind me. I looked at her and nodded, before turning back around and staring out the window. "Hello?" I heard her, but not paying too much attention as I sighed. "Oh, hi Gabriella!" she spoke and I immediately turned around and looked at her. She had an excited voice, but her expression didn't change. "Yes, he's here… yeah, okay." She said and handed me the phone. I grabbed it and sighed before putting it near me ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Troy, it's me._" Gabriella said on the other line. She sounded worried.

"What do you want?" I asked, kind of angry.

"_We need to talk._" She said. "_Face to face._"

"Why?"

"_It's… kind of urgent, and something I'd feel more comfortable with talking to you face to face._" She said. I sighed and shut my eyes. This couldn't be happening, it was too much for me to handle.

"I don't think I would have time for that." I said.

"_Troy, it's important!_" she spoke. "_Where are you?_"

"I'm in LA." I said. "In… my house."

"_Can we meet?_" she asked.

"Okay." I simply said.

"_Do you think I could come over?_" she asked.

"Okay." I said again.

"Thanks." She said and hung up. I hung up and threw the phone on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair, sitting on the edge of the bed, burying my face in my hands and taking deep breaths. I felt two hands massaging my shoulders and it felt really good. I opened my eyes and looked up to see that gorgeous smile and those beautiful brown eyes staring down at me. I smiled back, and it instantly made me feel better.

"Sorry for answering your phone." She told me.

"No, she would keep calling me until I answer her." I said. "And besides," I looked up at her. "you asked for permission." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Well, I _am_ a nice girl." She said. I giggled.

"Yes, you are." I said. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"You think you're okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay fine." She said getting off the bed. We didn't even organize everything or change into better clothes and just left the house. We walked around the neighborhood, I showed her every place I'd go to when I was feeling down, or happy. She'd make some jokes and we laughed. We walked hand in hand into a restaurant and when we sat down, her eyes got wide and she tried to hide her face on the menu.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?" I asked and turned around, to see her parents smiling as they talked and discussed about what they should eat, probably. They were about two tables behind us. And those two tables were empty.

"Let's get out of here." she said. I nodded and we immediately stood up, but before we could walk out and begin to walk back, she stopped and turned around, to see her mother had grabbed her by the arm.

"What have you done?" she asked her, furiously.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Darby, let's just leave, she won't tell us." Her father said, trying to pull her mother back in. Her mother slowly let go of her arm and the two began to walk back into the restaurant.

"I didn't do anything." Sharpay said. Her father immediately turned around and punched her in the nose. I was taken by surprise as I held Sharpay before she fell down and hit her head. Her nose started to bleed and she fainted.

"Excuse me sir, are you crazy?" I asked, angrily. "She didn't do anything to you! And you made her life a literal living hell!" I said.

"She's not my daughter." He said.

"I'm calling the police right now." I said. I gently placed Sharpay on the ground so I could grab my phone.

It didn't take long for us to go the police station, and Sharpay woke up, and put some ice on her nose. She told them everything, everything her parents ever did to her, she even told them about her sister and the rape. I thought she'd be way sadder and crying a lot.

We were alone in the interrogating room as I held her hand. Her nose had stopped bleeding, and she was just crying lightly right now. I watched her, and she seemed to be a lot calmer now. Suddenly the police officer came back in followed by a tall, black haired man.

"Ms. Evans, your parents are suffering from a disease called Capgras syndrome." The officer said.

"This syndrome makes the person believe a loved one was replaced by a duplicate." The other man said. "It seems like it was caused by the car accident. This is what led your father to rape you and abuse you."

"What?" she asked.

"When they _see_ you, they don't believe you're their real daughter." The man said. "But if they hear you, it all goes away."

"So, we have an idea." The officer said. "You would have to come with us." She said.

"Can Troy come with us?" she asked.

"Of course." The officer said. The four of us stood up and we stood outside room where probably her parents were.

"I'd have to ask you to stay here, and don't come in, no matter what." The officer said.

"Okay." Sharpay nodded.

"Okay, you can talk now." The officer said. Sharpay sighed and looked at the door.

"Mom? Dad?" she called. It took a while for the answer to come.

"Sharpay?" her mother's voice sounded, and it was really softer than the voice at the restaurant. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Sharpay's eyes filled with tears and I came close to her and held her hand. "It's me!" she said crying.

"Sweetie, where did you go?" her father asked. "We were worried about you."

"Daddy, tell them what you did to Sarah." She said. "And how you hurt me."

"Princess, we didn't know." Her father said.

"We thought you were fine." Her mother said. "Another girl came in your place. She used your name and became a whore."

"Mom! That's-" Sharpay began.

"Don't worry, we took care of her." Her father said. "She won't come back to us." He said and Sharpay covered her mouth and nose to stop from sobbing out loud.

"Why did you stop loving me?" she finally asked.

"No, sweetie!" her mother said. "We love you with all our souls!"

"We love you with all our hearts, we never meant to hurt you!" her father said. I watched as Sharpay took a few deep breaths.

"I forgive you guys." She spoke. "I love you too!" before I knew it, she had opened the door and walked towards her father, giving him a big hug as she cried. I tried to stop her, and the cop did too.

"You're _not_ Sharpay!" her father said as her mother tried to pull him away from her.

"Yes, I am!" Sharpay cried. He pushed her away and slapped her across the face and she screamed.

"You bitch! You tricked us!" he yelled as she cried and sobbed just like a child. Other two cops held him and her mother. "You're not our daughter, go away you bitch!" he yelled. The cop and I took her out of the room and closed the door as she held her cheek and cried hard.

We were free to go home, and so we did. We got home and Sharpay went straight up to the room and I sighed. I grabbed some water and went up to the room. I found her sitting on the bed, looking out the window, and she had a sad look on her face, and her eyes were full of tears. I sat near her.

"Hey." I said and handed her the water. She looked at me and tears started rolling down her face. "Come here." I said opening my arms. She put the glass of water aside and hugged me and buried her head in my shoulder, crying harder than I've ever seen before. I stroked her hair and sighed. I hated to see her like this.

"It's gonna be okay." I said.

"Easy for you to say, your parents don't think you're an impostor." She said. "Your father didn't try to break your nose."

"Listen Sharpay, I know you've gone through hell since you were a child, but I know that from now on, your future is gonna be brilliant." I said. "Look at everything you've done so far. You sang a beautiful song in front of a great audience, you got the chance to be the lead in a movie, and you're gonna record a CD…" I said and she cried. "There are so many things you should be proud of. You're not born to fail, you were born to shine. Your parents were just standing in your way." I sighed and she started to calm down. I rubbed her back softly and sighed as she breathed calmly and she stopped crying and sobbing. "I can see you're tired, want me to cook dinner?" I asked. She didn't answer me. "Shar?" I asked. I looked down to see she was sleeping peacefully. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I stroked her hair and watched her. She looked like an angel sleeping, it made me feel better.

* * *

**A/N: there it is. Sorry for the long wait, there was way too much going on, I had to study over the summer, and I'm still studying. I took a test this morning actually. Saturday morning! Well, I hope things get calmer from now on. But please review, it's really important to me! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, I woke up and since Sharpay was still sleeping, I made breakfast and let everything ready. I wrote a note saying I had to leave early and left to meet my boss.

That day, things went basically well, and when I came back home after lunch, I heard a noise coming from the living room and when I walked in, I saw Sharpay watching TV.

"Hey." I said. She looked up at me. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." She said. "Thanks. I'm sorry about what I said."

"That's alright." I said. "What did you do all day?"

"I woke up, had breakfast." She said. "It was amazing, by the way." She smiled. "And met the guy from the Talent Show."

"So? How did it go?" I asked.

"They still have some things to solve. I'll get the answer tomorrow." She said.

"I hope everything goes okay." I said.

"Yeah, me too." She said. "What time Gabriella is gonna come over, maybe I can make something."

"I don't know, she didn't tell me." I said. "But I don't think you would need to make something anyways. I don't want her near me anymore."

"Okay, I understand." She said and stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay. I'll be down here." I said. She nodded and walked out the room. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I grabbed it to see it was Cayenne. "Hey sis."

"_Hey, how is it going there_?" she asked.

"Good. I think I'm gonna get back to my job." I said. "Start practicing again."

"_Good to hear that_." She said.

"And how are you guys there?"

"_Fine. It's weird without our lovebirds, you know._" She said and I giggled.

"It's kinda weird for us too. You know, to be alone and everything." I said.

"_Well, that's a good opportunity, Wildcat_." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Cayenne, I told you my purposes for this trip are different." I said.

"_What? You're saying you don't want to sleep with her_?" she asked. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I didn't say that. I'm saying that this is not the only thing I think about. Things here are complicated." I said. "We met her parents, she's hurt."

"_You did? What happened?_" she asked.

"They have a mind disease that led them to think she's not their daughter. They were arrested for everything and she was broken last night." I said. "That's pretty much why they did everything they did to her in the past. She's hurt because they're never going to recognize her as their real daughter ever again."

"_Wow!_" she said. "_Is she there right now? I'd like to talk to her._"

"She's taking a shower." I said. "You can call later, or wait a few minutes."

"_I can wait. She must feel terrible_." She said.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Her father punched her in the nose."

"_That's crazy_!" Cayenne said.

"I know." I sighed. "I talked to her just now, she said she was feeling better."

"_I hope so_." Cayenne sighed. "_I'm glad you're helping her, Troy_." I could imagine she was smiling. "_I knew you were the right person to help her._" I smiled.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"_I'm always right._" She said and I laughed.

"Yes, you are." I said. I looked at the door to see Sharpay stopped with a towel wrapped around her head. "Hey sis, Sharpay's here, wanna talk to her?" I asked. Sharpay smiled and walked towards me, sitting by my side.

"_Yes, sure_." Cayenne said. I handed the phone to Sharpay.

"Hey Cayenne." She said. I heard her talking to Cayenne and then after some seconds, she laughed. "No, we're okay. Everything's perfect." She said. "Yes, you are." She laughed again and looked at me with a smile. I smiled back. "No, he hasn't, and I hope he won't!" she spoke and laughed. "No, 'cause you won't do this." She said. I laughed and she hit my playfully on the arm.

"You asked for this." I said and pulled her by the waist closer to me and started tickling her stomach and she instantly laughed louder than I've ever heard. I laughed with her as she dropped the phone on the floor. She moved like crazy as I tickled her and she laughed.

"Stop! Stop it please!" she laughed. I stopped tickling her for a moment and she laughed a little before stopping. Her head was on my lap as she looked up at me. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out that I was tickly."

"You told me in the pool remember?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "But I'm tickly too. My neck is my weak spot." I told her. She giggled.

"This is something I'd have never found out." She said.

"Believe me, you _would_." I said. She laughed. Her towel dropped on the floor and her wet hair stared tickling my legs.

"Sorry." She said picking the towel up from the ground and placing it on her lap. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You're like a giant teddy bear." She said and I raised my eyebrows and she laughed. "You look like a giant teddy bear." She repeated. "That's a good thing. I like teddy bears." She said.

"Well, that's sounds better." I said. She laughed and reached out her hand and touched my face. She pretended like her index and middle finger were walking on my face. She giggled as she went up to my forehead and then down to my chin and I raised an eyebrow at her. She placed her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to her, kissing my lips. She ran her tongue against my lips, begging for entrance, which I immediately conceived. Our tongues fought for dominance for a very long time, and it was, like always, an excellent sensation. Something I've never felt with Gabriella.

I felt her pulling me even closer to me, when I heard the bell ring. I pulled apart and groaned. She laughed at my reaction.

"Can you excuse me, I need to answer the door?" I asked. She crossed her arms.

"No." she said.

"Oh, come on." I said.

"You said yourself you don't want her near you." She said.

"Yeah, but I said she could come over, I can't ignore her." I said. "I'm angry at her, but I'm polite." She giggled and stood still. "Okay, here we go." I said picking her up bridal style. She screamed out in surprise and wrapped her arms around my neck as I walked towards the front door. "You'll have to open the door for me."

"Okay." She said. She reached out her arm and opened the door. And the second it opened, I saw Gabriella's expression turn into a shocked one. I grinned inside and involuntarily held Sharpay closer to me.

"Oh… hi…" Gabriella said. "I didn't… I didn't know you two were… were together…"

"Yeah." I said. "Come in." I tried not to sound warm, 'cause I just wanted to tell Gabriella to get the hell out of my house. I stepped out of her way and she got in and looked around.

"Things haven't changed." She said.

"Yeah." I said. "Come in the living room, so we can talk." I said. She walked into the living room and I turned to Sharpay. "I will have to put you down, now." I said.

"No." she said, and her eyes shined like a child's eyes. I giggled.

"You mind if Sharpay listens to our conversation?" I asked out loud.

"Uh… sure." I heard Gabriella answer. "No problem." She said.

"You won this time." I whispered to the brunette in my arms and she laughed. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch Sharpay and I had been sitting previously and placed Sharpay beside me. She put her legs on my lap and hugged me, resting her head on my chest. I put my right arm around her and stroked her hair and look at Gabriella. I saw, somehow, pain in her eyes and confusion, and jealousy. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I…" she said. "It's… I'm just going to say it, okay?" she said. "I'm pregnant…" she spoke, and I froze. I could feel both of them staring at me, waiting for my response, but I couldn't talk. "I wanted to let you know, but I'm not sure which one is the father." She spoke and I grew angrier.

"You… you what?" I asked.

"I just-" she started.

"You come here to tell me that you're carrying a child that _may_ be mine?" I asked and I saw she grew silent.

"I just thought that if this child _is_ yours, you'd like to know." She said.

"And what do you want me to do? Leave everything behind 'cause you're having my child?" I asked.

"No, I'm just warning you." She said.

"Yeah, 'cause you're with that other guy." I said.

"I'm doing a DNA test. If it is negative to him, then you're the father. Just so you know." She said.

"That's just wonderful to know." I said sarcastically. "I know that even if this child _is_ mine, you and he will raise it." I took a deep breath. "I just hope it knows the mother this child is having." I said and took Sharpay's legs off my lap and got up. Gabriella got up as well. "I want you out of my house." I said. She nodded quietly and walked out the living room. I opened the door for her and she was gone. She didn't even apologize, tried to explain, she just accepted the fact that she cheated on me, and she didn't even feel guilty about it. I locked the door and shut my eyes taking a deep breath and walked back to the living room. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I told Sharpay and sighed.

"I've seen worse." She sighed too.

"Well, this was quick." I said and sat beside her. She placed her legs on my lap again and hugged me. "This is probably the worst of my nightmares."

"What are you gonna do if the child is yours?" Sharpay asked.

"I have no idea." I said sighing. I rubbed my eyes and buried my face in hands and took a few deep breaths. I shut my eyes and felt her lips on my neck, and I giggled. It just sent shivers down my spine and she noticed and giggled against my skin. "Hey, I told you my neck was my weak spot." I said.

"I heard." She said and continued kissing my neck.

"Now, that's not fair, you're provoking me." I said. She giggled again.

"I know." She said. I rolled my eyes, and she continued kissing my neck. I put my hands on her shoulders and tried to push her away from me, giggling as I did so, but when people were tickling me, I usually got weak. After a few seconds, she pulled away and giggled. "God, you really _are_ tickly."

"Yeah." I nodded. She stood up.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Not after this conversation." I said and frowned. She sighed.

"Listen here, Teddy Bear," I laughed as she sat on my lap. "just like you always tell me; things are going to get better. They _must_ get better. You have to hold on there." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." I said. "I just can't believe she came here to tell me I _may_ be the father of the child she's carrying."

"Hey!" Sharpay said grabbing my face with both hands. "If thinking about her makes you angry, then stop. You have someone else to think about anyways." She smiled and I smiled back. "Yeah." I sighed. She wrapped her hands around my neck. "I just can't believe we're going back tomorrow."

"Yeah." She sighed as well and looked at the towel that was still on her lap. "I'm gonna put it back on the bathroom, I'll be right back." I nodded and she left the room. It was _incredible_ how that girl could make me feel better in matter for seconds!

I went to the kitchen to drink something as I sighed. This situation would be complicated if Gabriella was really pregnant of me. I didn't want anything to do with her anymore, I loved someone else. She hurt me in a way I would never believe she would, and I didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

"I really wish you can make it to my performance, so we can get this woman that messed you up out of your head." Sharpay told me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna meet my boss again tomorrow." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Perhaps he'll ask me to come back next weekend." She clapped her hands together and I giggled. She came near me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I promise you, you won't regret." She said and gave me a peck and the doorbell rang. We both frowned in confusion.

"Please, don't tell me she came back." I said and walked towards the front door. I opened to see Ryan standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I… I just heard that my parents were arrested and-" he said.

"If you're here to blame it on your sister, I'm gonna ask you to leave." I said angrily and his eyes got wide. "I'm serious." I said and Sharpay showed up behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked afraid. Ryan looked at both of us and sighed, frustrated.

"It's all your fault, you bitch!" he yelled and came near her. I got really angry, so I pushed him towards the floor and pushed Sharpay away from me.

"If you _ever_ come back to _my_ house, to blame your innocent sister, I'll swear you'll wake up in a hospital bed." I said. "Now, I don't kick your ass because I don't want to be arrested." I said and he stared up at me. "Now leave before I call the police." I said pointing the car stopped by the sidewalk. "Go." I said. He stood up, sighed angrily and walked towards the car. I watched him leave and closed the door. When I turned around I came face to face with a really scared, shaky, crying Sharpay.

"I can't believe you did that." She spoke softly.

"What?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?" she shook her head and she fell on her knees. I grabbed her arms and stopped her from falling onto the ground.

"You defended me like that…" she said. "I can't believe it…" she spoke. "Why did you do that?" she asked as she looked into my eyes.

"You don't know?" I asked confused. She shook her head. I helped her standing up and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"I did that because I love you." I said and her eyes instantly lightened up. "I feel with you a connection I never felt with Gabriella. It's something I can't explain, not even if I tried." I said. "And I want to let you know that you're more than a wonderful person, and don't ever feel like you don't deserve love."

"Thank you." She cried harder. "I love you too." She said. I smiled.

"Okay, so I don't wanna see you sad anymore, alright?" I asked. She nodded and wiped her tears away and smiled. "That's better." I said. She sighed and hugged me tight. I hugged her back and then I kissed her softly.

"Let's make cookies?" she asked me with a smile.

"Sure." I said. "But you have to teach me, 'cause I don't know how to do that." I said and she laughed.

"Okay, go wash your hands." She told me and walked into the kitchen. I walked into the closest bathroom, washed my hands and walked back into the kitchen.

She turned on her phone and played her playlist. We listened to it as we cooked. It was very funny, she sprayed flour all over my face and I did too, and we ended up having a little flour fight, and it took about 1 hour to finally put the cookies in the oven. As we waited, we cleaned up the kitchen, it was really fun. I was so glad to see her happy again.

When we finished, I sat on a chair and took a deep breath and she sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, Troy." She smiled. "For making me see the bright side of everything. And for helping me at a time I thought nobody else would."

"You're welcome." I smiled at her and kissed her. My phone started ringing and I groaned and pulled apart from her. "There's always someone to interrupt." She giggled. It was my boss. He told me I could stay for more 3 days in LA and start getting back to the team. I agreed with him and he explained some more things to me and I hung up with a sigh. "It was my boss." I said. "I won't make it to your presentation."

"Oh." She said. I knew she wasn't actually sad. "You still get your private show." She smiled. "I'll ask Peter if I can stay with the costume for like 2 days." She thought. "It won't be good without it." She said.

"Costume?" I asked.

"Yeah, my Devil outfit." She smiled. "It's basically just a red lingerie." She shrugged. "And horns, and a tale…" she said thinking. "And chains."

"Chains?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "S&M…" she said and I remembered and nodded.

"I forgot." I said. She laughed.

"So, you're gonna stay here for 3 days?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm gonna feel lonely without you." She said.

"It won't be long." I said. "You'll see."

"But what if you have to live here?" she asked. "'Cause if you go back to the Lakers, then you'll have to live here."

"I don't know." I said sighing. "I haven't thought of that." She sighed and stood up, walking towards the oven and taking the cookies out. "We can eat those upstairs while we watch some movie, what do you think?"

"That's a good idea!" she said. "I'm gonna grab some milk so we can drink with the cookies." She said.

"Okay, what movie do you wanna watch?" I asked. "I have_ Crazy, Stupid, Love_ here." I said.

"Great, I love that movie!" she said.

"Okay, I'll help you." I said. I put the cookies in a plate and she grabbed the milk and put it in two glasses.

We both took it upstairs, I put on the DVD and we lied down on the bed. I was holding the cookies and she rested her head on my chest. We watched the movie and laughed until we fell asleep. It was really good. I was feeling awesome those days I spent with her.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day when I woke up, I saw her walking from side to side in front of the bed as she talked on the phone. She suddenly stopped and started jumping and screaming like crazy. She hung up and put the phone away.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got it! I'm the lead in the movie!" she said. I got off of the bed and hugged her tight. "I can get back here next weekend and we'll start filming!" she exclaimed.

"That's great!" I said. "Let's do something different then. Since you're going back today, and I'd be back Wednesday and then you'd come back Friday, let's do it differently. I stay here the whole week, and Wednesday, you come here and we spend those two days together." I suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." She smiled.

"Okay then." I smiled. "What time is your flight?"

"Just after lunch." She said.

"Okay. I suggest we eat at home and then I'll take you to the airport."

"Okay." She said.

**.**

I was waiting for Sharpay by the gate, and I could say I was really happy to see her again. It's been only two days, but I missed her like crazy. I didn't like being away from her.

I smiled as I spotted her hair coming through the crowd, and when I saw her smile, I felt my heart beating faster in happiness and I smiled widely. I felt actually complete when I hugged her close to me and kissed her softly.

"I missed you." I told her.

"I missed you too." She said. "It felt weird without you. Your sister said I should get back to you soon." We giggled. "She said I looked too lonely without you."

"Cayenne has always something to say." I said. "And she's always right."

"Yeah." She said.

"Let's go?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

We went home, talking all the way. I missed talking to her. I know that the time we spent apart wasn't really a long period, but even though I missed her.

"What's so heavy in your bag?" I asked her as we walked inside the house.

"I'm gonna spend 5 days here, you know me." She said. I giggled.

"Yeah, why did I ask?" I said and walked upstairs. I put her bag down and walked back downstairs.

"One day we should visit Taylor and Chad again." She said. "I miss hanging out with them."

"Yeah, me too. It's been a while since we hung out together." I said.

"I miss being in a play." She sighed. "I miss singing with Ryan. Now he's an asshole who thinks I'm a whore."

"Forget about him." I said.

"Who?" I giggled.

"You're getting better." I said. She smiled.

"_It's just you and me _  
_And there's no one around_" she sang.

"What song is that?" I asked confused.

"Something I wrote those 3 days we spent apart." She told me.

"_It feels like I'm hanging by a thread _  
_It's a long way down_"

"Never heard this song." I said.

"_I've been trying to breathe _  
_But I'm fighting for air _

_I'm at an all time low _  
_With no place to go _  
_But you're always there _

_When everything falls apart _  
_And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet _  
_You like me the best, when I'm a mess _  
_When at my own worst enemy _  
_You make me feel beautiful_"

She sang softly and beautifully, and I really thought her voice couldn't get any better, it was angelical.

"_When I have nothing left to prove _  
_And I can't imagine how I'd make it through _  
_There's no me without you_"

She sang.

"Wow, this is beautiful." I said.

"_You hear what I say, when I don't say a word _  
_You are my rising sun, you're the place I run _  
_You know how it hurts_"

"Did you really write that?" I asked. She nodded. "That's beautiful!"

"Thanks." She smiled and came towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "It's for you."

"Really?" she nodded. "That's beautiful, thanks." I said and kissed her lips softly.

"One day, with a piano, I'll sing the full song." She said.

"I can't wait." I smiled.

She made dinner for us two and we talked and had a lot of fun. We could easily spend hours talking about nothing.

"I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed." I said and stood up, taking off my shirt and ready to get out of the room.

"Wait." She said. I turned around to face her.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you wanna watch me?" she asked and got closer to me.

"You want to-"

"Yes." She cut me off with a smile. Her voice was childish and she looked like a child when she asked me that, which I didn't understand.

"Okay then." I said.

"Okay." She smiled. She walked towards the table in the kitchen and drank the rest of her water, then put our plates in the sink. I walked towards her.

"Don't need to bother, I can do that." I smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready." She smirked and walked out of the room. I washed the dishes and dried them then put them back in their places. I put the rest of the food in the fridge and walked towards the living room to grab my sneakers, that I'd left there before I picked Sharpay up at the airport and went upstairs to put them in my room, but I found the door closed. I shrugged and put the sneakers beside the door and walked downstairs to the living room. I had to clean some of the furniture because in the past 3 days, I hadn't been paying too much attention to it. I liked to keep my things organized, but I really didn't like that living room. It was in that place I found out Gabriella was cheating on me.

I was about to start cleaning up the floor, when my phone started ringing. I rolled my eyes when I saw it was Cayenne, but answered it anyways.

"Hey sis, what's up?" I said.

"_Hey_!" she spoke. "_I just wanted to talk to you about something_."

"Okay, what?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"_I spoke to Sharpay and got to spend some time with her the time she was here. I don't know how you did this, but I never saw this girl this happy._" She told me and I smiled. "_She had a smile in her eyes, and she was glowing all the time_."

"Yeah, I'm in the same state." I said.

"_You guys are just perfect together._" Cayenne said. _"I wanna thank you for what you did to her. Honestly." _

"And I wanna thank you for telling me to not fall in love with her." I said. She giggled.

_"I was wrong about _that_."_ She said. "_You guys should totally stay together. I can see she's truly happy for once in her life._"

"Yeah." I sighed. "I really love her, Cayenne. Even more than I loved Gabriella."

"_Wow_." She spoke. "_You must be crazy for her, then!_"

"You have no idea. I can't describe what I feel for this woman, she's just perfect." I spoke. And I heard Sharpay calling my name.

"_You sound so cute when you say that._" She said.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Listen, I gotta go. There's a Devil up there calling my name." she laughed.

"See you." I said.

"_See you._" She said and I hung up. I sighed and made my way to my room.

**. **

I was dreaming; it was a beautiful dream, because I was seeing her face and hearing her laugh and she had a glow in her eyes, brighter than the stars, and I'm not lying. I could feel myself smiling, and I felt her moving beside me, and I heard her peacefully breathing, and it was like my heart was smiling.

I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw her lying next to me. Her head rested on my chest and my right arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, and she was sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful, no matter what she was doing. I just couldn't explain how in a few weeks I fell hard for this amazing woman.

I kissed the top of her head and sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. I opened my eyes again and I think I was spacing out for a few seconds.

"Good morning." I heard her say. I looked down at her and she had a smile on her face.

"Good morning." I smiled. She rested her head back on my chest and closed her eyes, sighing.

"I never thought this felt that good." She said.

"This what?" I asked. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, resting her chin on my chest and smiling up at me.

"Waking up next to the man I slept with." She said. I smiled. "After all I went through, I actually grew up to believe I would never be able to… enjoy sex." She said. "But you showed me I was wrong." She giggled and rolled away from me and I could see she was about to get up. "_Way_ wrong." She smirked at me and I giggled. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I looked for my phone to see if anyone had called as I heard the bathroom door closing and the water turning on.

I saw I had a new message from Gabriella, she said she had the results of the exam. Just then I realized; she didn't know it yet, because she was a total bitch, but there were possibilities she was carrying my child. What would the world think of me now? I was coming back to the Lakers, had a new girlfriend, who was a former prostitute, and, if the child was really mine, a baby on the way? I didn't know if I was ready to have a baby anyway.

I just put some clothes on and went down to the living room to watch TV. It just felt great to be alone with Sharpay, it felt right. Of course, I missed my family, after being away from them for a few years.

I couldn't help but notice that I was all over news, every headline was about me coming back to the Lakers after facing a divorce. No one knew about the possible child and my new girlfriend.

Before I could understand what was happening, I felt hot lips against my neck and I started feeling weird. Every time she did this, I started moving like crazy, and there was this really creepy look on my face. I think she knew that, otherwise she wouldn't do it.

"Hey, hey, my weak spot!" I said. She giggled and pulled apart.

"Sorry. I forgot." She whispered.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. "You do this on purpose." I said.

"No, I don't." she said crossing her arms. I tickled her ribs. "Okay! I do! I do! Now stop!" she said laughing hard. I stopped tickling her and turned my attention back to the TV. The news was basically about me, and of course, about other famous people. I wasn't actually paying attention, I was just happy she was so close to me.

Suddenly, videos about us going out and photos were shown on the screen, and I actually didn't care that much, they were still asking who was my new girlfriend and everything. I just smiled and looked down at her, and she didn't look very well.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not feeling very well." She said. "I've been feeling like this since the plane yesterday. I thought it was just something from the flight, so I just ignored it."

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Nauseous." She said. "Like I'm about to faint." She said, not looking at me.

"Do you want some water?" I asked. She nodded and I ran quickly to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and then I came back. I handed her the water and she drank it quickly and placed the glass on the table.

"I feel awful." She said as she lied down on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"I thought it was going to pass." She told me and closed her eyes. "Gosh, I wanna go lie down." She started to stand up.

"Hey." I said. I picked her up bridal style and took her upstairs and put her on bed. I was looking at her as she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, when suddenly she started crying uncontrollably, so I sat next to her and held her tight.

"I know what this is." She said. "God is punishing me."

"God would _never_ punish someone that went through everything you did." I told her. "He isn't punishing you."

"Then why is this happening to me?" she asked as she looked up at me. "Why do I have cancer?"

"You _don't_ have cancer." I told her. "You're just feeling nauseous, I feel this way sometimes." She sobbed against my chest and I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "This is probably something you ate."

"I doubt it." She told me.

"God." I sighed. "I told you a million times, you were born to smile, your smile is so beautiful it leaves every dentist jealous. Your eyes are so gorgeous and hold so much emotion that make mine feel like just two old soccer balls." I said. "Do I need to say anything else?" I asked her as she looked up at me. She looked a little better, but not totally okay.

"I need to puke." She instantly jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom. I sighed, hoping she wasn't thinking that God was punishing her anymore, I didn't like it when she was feeling like this.

I looked out the window and started to get up so I could pull her hair back, when her phone started ringing. I grabbed it and saw it was Dr. Lee, so I just answered while I held her hair with my other hand.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hello, this is Dr. Brindy Lee, I need to talk to Sharpay Evans._" a very high-pitched female voice spoke through the phone.

"Oh, hi Dr. Lee, this is her boyfriend, Troy, she's not feeling very well in the moment." I said. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"_It's about the results of the exams she took_." Dr. Lee said. "_It's very important_."

"Okay, Sharpay is feeling very bad in this moment, can you call her later?" I asked. Sharpay stood up washed her mouth and face took a few deep breaths.

"I'm gonna take a nap, tell her I'll call her later." She whispered to me. I nodded.

"Dr. Lee, she's going to take a nap, she'll call you later." I said.

"_Alright, thank you_." Dr. Lee said and she hung up. I stood up and walked to the room and saw Sharpay lying down on the bed, with eyes closed.

"Did she say what this was about?" she asked, with eyes closed.

"She said it's about the results of the exams you took." I said.

"Gosh. I'm not ready for that." She said.

"Calm down, take a nap. When you wake up, you'll feel a lot better." I told her. She nodded. "I'm going to be in the living room, okay?" she instantly opened her eyes and sat up.

"No! Stay with me!" she said. I frowned. "I want my teddy bear." She said. I giggled, but closed the door and walked towards her and sat down beside her. I lied down beside her wrapped my arm around her waist and she rested her head on my chest. I looked down at her, and she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, I could watch her forever, I felt amazing like this.

I didn't even realize, but I ended up falling asleep for like 1 or 2 hours, and when we both woke up, I was feeling hungry, since we haven't eaten lunch yet. And when I looked down at Sharpay, she looked a lot better.

"You feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Good." I kissed the top of her head and she sighed.

"It's now." She said and stood up. She grabbed her phone where I had left it and looked for some number in it. "I have to call Dr. Lee." She said. She looked at me with a very nervous look and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hello?" she said. "Dr. Lee, it's Sharpay… yes, I was feeling nauseous that moment, I couldn't talk to you…" she said and waited a little as she heard Dr. Lee speaking. "Oh, alright." She said and closed her eyes. Her breath became faster. "Oh my God…" she said while she covered her mouth and tears streamed down her face. I came near her and hugged her tight while she was still on the phone.

"Shh, it's okay." I said.

"O…Okay." She said. "Thanks." She said and immediately dropped the phone on the floor and she started crying harder. I hugged her even tighter and stroked her hair.

"It's gonna be okay." I said while she cried. I looked out the window and sighed, but then I felt her shaking her head and trying to pull away from me.

"No…" she said.

"Pay, you don't have to say anything." I said. "It's gonna be okay."

"No, it's…" she sobbed and opened her eyes, looking right into mine. "I'm… I'm okay." She said.

"What?" I asked. She took a deep breath and I saw a small smile appear on her lips.

"There's nothing wrong with me." She said. "I don't have cancer." She said and I smiled wide. "Dr. Lee said I'm gonna be able to have children!" she said excitedly.

"That's great!" I said. "But, why were you crying so hard?"

"Because I'm just so damn happy!" she said. "Since I was a teenager, I've wanted to have kids of my own, and give them all the love I didn't get." I nodded. "And besides, it's cancer, nobody wants to have that." I giggled and nodded.

"I'm very happy for you." I said. "I know you've been very tense these days and…"

"Now I'm gonna be able to relax." She said. "With my teddy bear." She hugged me tight. I smiled. I liked it when she called me that, I felt special. "God, I feel so good."

"I'm happy to hear it." I said.

"Hey! I was supposed to tell you about, but I obviously forgot it." She said, pulling apart and looked up at me. "Your sister is coming this weekend to spend some time. She said she misses seeing us together." We giggled.

"That's good." I said. "I remember her saying we shouldn't fall in love, though." I said and looked down at her. "Isn't that a little weird?"

"Maybe she was saying that to make us fall in love." She said. I giggled. "Which doesn't make sense."

"But it worked." I said. She seemed to think for a bit.

"I think she wouldn't need to say that to make me fall for you." She said and smiled up at me. "And I'm serious." I chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the wait. I hope you liked this chapter :) happy mother's day!**

**I was thinking about writing an M Rated version of Sharpay's performance, would you guys like it? please tell me, so I'll start working on it, I have my ideas already!**


	10. Chapter 10

That weekend, Sharpay and I were waiting by the gate for my sister. Cayenne was taking a really long time to get just, probably, one bag!

I had my arm around Sharpay's shoulder and she had her arm wrapped around my waist as we waited. A lot of people had come out already, and no one was Cayenne.

"You don't take that long to get your bags, do you?" she asked me. I giggled.

"Well, no." I said. "But when I went back to Albuquerque, I took about 1 to 2 hours to get a cab and go home, because they lost one of my bags." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow." She said. "You must have gotten mad."

"I did." I said. "Imagine, facing a divorce and going home, but you can't because the bastards lost your bag!"

"Easy." She said. I looked down at her and giggled. I nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"That's so cute!" I heard Cayenne's voice. We pulled apart and saw her standing right in front of us.

"What a great time for you to show up." I said.

"I know, right?" she said. I gave her a hug and took her bag while she hugged Sharpay.

We took a cab home, while she and Sharpay talked all the way. I don't know how I actually got through it, because they screamed so loudly!

I opened the door and took Cayenne's bag up to the guest room and then went back down. Sharpay had baked a cake, which smelled delicious, and they were in the kitchen talking.

"Oh, I missed seeing you two together." Cayenne said with a smile.

I smiled at Sharpay and she wrapped her arm around my waist and I kissed the top of her head.

"We've been going through some tough time." She said.

"I can imagine." Cayenne sighed. "I hope everything is okay now."

"I do too." Sharpay and I said and we sighed.

"Hey, how about this afternoon we all go out?" Sharpay suggested. She first smiled at Cayenne then at me. "I wanna show you something."

"Okay." Troy said. "What about the cake?"

"We'll eat when we get back." Sharpay giggled. "Now let's go."

They grabbed their purses and we walked out of the house. Cayenne blind-folded me, I don't know why, and we took a cab. I didn't know where they were taking me, but I just went with it.

"What are you doing, kidnapping me?" I chuckled.

"No." Cayenne said. "It's a surprise."

"Oh. I didn't get that." Cayenne punched me playfully in the arm.

"Okay, we're here." Cayenne said.

We got out of the cab and she, I assumed it was Cayenne, guided me through some very easy path, and then she sat me on a comfortable chair, it felt like a movie theater chair.

"Okay, we're here." Cayenne said. "Can I take the blind-fold off him now?"

"Wait." Sharpay said. I think I heard her voice echo a little and then silence. I didn't know where we were, but I just stood there, in the silence and in the dark, wondering what the surprise was. Today wasn't even my birthday, and I they already had a surprise for me.

"Okay, ready. Cayenne, take the blind-fold off him now!" I heard Sharpay's voice.

Cayenne did so, and I could see a really big stage in front of me, and there was a white piano in the middle, and Sharpay was sitting by that piano. There was a spotlight illuminating her, and she had a microphone.

"What's going on?" I asked Cayenne. She shushed me and I looked back at Sharpay.

"Troy, I wrote this song for you." Sharpay said on the microphone and began playing a soft song.

"_It's just you and me _  
_And there's no one around _  
_Feel like I'm hanging by a thread _  
_It's a long way down" _

She played the piano and she had a soft expression on her face. I paid attention to the lyrics, it was just amazing.

"_I've been trying to breathe _  
_But I'm fighting for air _  
_I'm at an all time low _  
_With no place to go _  
_But you're always there_"

She looked at me for a second, and it felt like she was about to cry. I could even see her eyes were tearing up. I smiled.

"_When everything falls apart _  
_And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet _  
_You like me the best, when I'm a mess _  
_When at my own worst enemy _  
_You make me feel beautiful_"

She sang that part and a tear slid down her angelic face. It was just so beautiful, it was like she was talking to me, telling me how she felt. I was so amazed by that song.

"_When I have nothing left to prove _  
_And I can't imagine how I'd make it through _  
_There's no me without you _  
_No me without you, no no_"

She sang and cried, and suddenly, there was like an orchestra or something that came from behind her, and the lights changed. She was just so beautiful. I was crying there.

"_You hear what I say, when I don't say a word _  
_You are my rising sun, you're the place I run _  
_You know how it hurts _

_When everything falls apart _  
_And it feels like the world is crashing at my feet _  
_You like me the best, when I'm a mess _  
_When I'm my own worst enemy _  
_You make me feel beautiful_"

I was so amazed, it felt like I was about to burst in tears. I looked at Cayenne beside me and she was crying her soul out. Well, she had always been sensitive, despite the tough sister she was.

I touched Cayenne's arm and gave her a smile. She smiled back at me and we looked back at Sharpay.

"_When I have nothing left to prove _  
_And I can't imagine _  
_How I'd make it through _  
_There's no me without you _  
_No me without you _  
_There's no me without you _  
_No me without you_"

She sang more beautifully than I've ever heard before, and I was sure I was crying like a child, because it was so emotional, and she was also crying.

She opened her eyes and looked into my eyes for moments as she cried. I sobbed and tried to smile.

"_And when you say 'baby, it's gonna get better' _  
_I believe you _  
_And I wished that somehow I could see me _  
_The way you do _  
_With my imperfections, you think I'm perfect _  
_When it's not easy, you make it worth it_"

I couldn't explain not even if I tried how emotional I was now. It was like, I was crying all the tears I never did before, I was letting out every feeling I had that I never showed before. A little girl would be crying less than me, but I didn't care.

"_When everything falls apart _  
_And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet _  
_You like me the best When I'm a mess _  
_When I'm my own worst enemy _  
_You make me feel beautiful _  
_When I have nothing left to prove _  
_And I can't imagine how I'd make it through _  
_There's no me without you _  
_No me without you, no, no _  
_No me without you _  
_No me without you, no, no, no_"

She played softly, then stopped. She took a deep breath and buried her face in her hands before looking back up. She smiled at me and I stood up and walked towards her. She stepped off the stage and hugged me tighter than ever before.

I held her for several minutes, as we sobbed like two children, or two people who had just been told they were going to die. I don't know what Cayenne was thinking, but she was always emotional too, so I really didn't know.

When we pulled apart, she looked into my eyes, and her eyes were puffy and red.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard and seen, Sharpay." I said. She nodded.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said and continued sobbing.

"Like it? I loved it!" I said. She smiled at me.

"I wanna thank you for everything you've done to me these past weeks. It means more than everything to me." She said.

"You're welcome." I told her.

"This may sound a little too early, but…" she took a deep breath. "I just can't explain how I feel for your, not even love can express this."

"Me neither." I said. "I never felt this way with any of my girlfriends before, nobody. Even with Gabriella, who I thought I loved." She sobbed.

"I love you so much!" she said and hugged me tight.

"I love you too. More than you know." I said as I stroked her hair. We stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"Okay guys, in the beginning it was cute, now it's starting to get too dramatic." Cayenne said. We both looked at her and she smiled at us, letting us know she was just kidding.

"We should get back." Sharpay said and looked up at me. "We have cake." She smiled. I chuckled and nodded and we walked towards the exit.

When we got in, my phone started ringing and I saw Gabriella's name on the screen. I pressed 'ignore' and groaned angrily. I hated her, why was she still calling? I honestly didn't know if knowing that child was mine would make me happy.

"Who is it? Her again?" Sharpay asked me. I nodded.

"Her who?" Cayenne asked.

"Gabriella." I said. "She's been calling me nonstop."

"Why? She wants to get back together?" Cayenne asked me again.

"She's pregnant, she doesn't know who's the father." I said and walked into the kitchen. I walked towards the fridge, opened and grabbed a bottle of water.

"What?" Cayenne asked. "Well, answer it!"

"Why?" I asked, irritated.

"This child may be yours!" Cayenne said, and I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my water. "Do you really think she would call you this much if it wasn't yours?"

I haven't thought of that, and this thought made me froze. I stared at Cayenne, then at Sharpay, and she had an unexpressed look on her face.

"Don't you wanna call her?" Cayenne asked.

"I…" I forced the lump in my throat go down. "I don't think I'd be happy with either answer."

"But if this child is yours, you're gonna be a father!" Cayenne said.

"I do know that, thank you." I said. "I just don't want _her_ to be the mother of my child."

"Well, if you're the father, there isn't very much you can do." Cayenne said.

"I know." I nodded.

"So, you're not gonna call her?" Cayenne asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Come on!" Cayenne said.

"Listen, Cayenne, I know what I'm doing, okay?" I told her. "I just had the most amazing minutes of my life, I don't wanna hear anything from her now." I put the water bottle down on the table. "I'm gonna go upstairs for a few moments."

"Okay." Cayenne nodded. "We're gonna be down here then."

"Alright." I said. I tried not to sound too moody, I don't know if it worked.

I went up to my room and stood by the window, looking out at the view. I took a few deeps and moments later, I felt someone wrapping their arms around my waist and I smiled.

"Hey." Sharpay said behind me.

"Hey." I said.

"You okay?" she asked.

"After the song you sang to me?" I asked. "I feel wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said. "Listen, I didn't want to make you angry, but… the girl you don't wanna see is here."

"What?" I asked. "She came here?"

"Yeah, she said it was urgent, and it couldn't wait." She said. "She's in the living room talking to your sister."

"So… does it mean I'm gonna be a father?" I asked. She sighed.

"I guess it does." She said.

"Oh God." I said. "I don't want that girl near me, she broke my heart! I don't want her to be the mother of my child!"

"I understand all that." She nodded. "But, I'll have to agree with your sister on that, you can't change what it's already done."

"I know." I nodded. "I wished I could, though."

"If you could change your past," she asked. "would you change the fact that she cheated on you? And maybe you two would still be married?"

"No." she looked surprised. "Because if I did, I would have spent the rest of my life unhappy by her side, thinking we got married too fast, when the truth was she wasn't the one I loved." I looked at her and she smiled. "I wouldn't change that, I like this moment of my life."

"Me too." She said. "For the first time, I don't think I'm useless."

"You're not useless." I said. "Now," I took a deep breath. "I should go."

We walked out of the room and went to the living room to find my sister and Gabriella sitting on the couch, talking. I felt anger running through my veins, but fortunately, I think Sharpay felt that too, because she grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together, which made me relax.

"So, you here again?" I asked. Gabriella took a deep breath.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now…"

"Good, you know that." I said.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry about this mess I created with the baby story." She said.

"Oh, so you're only sorry about that? You're not sorry you broke my heart?" I asked her angrily. She didn't answer, she just looked down.

"I just want to say that…" she took another deep breath. "Well, the child isn't yours."

I don't know what I felt in that moment, but I wanted to kill her! I wanted to tell her to get the hell out of my house. I closed my eyes, to keep myself from jumping on her neck and kill her.

"What are you still doing here?" for my surprise, that wasn't my voice, it was Sharpay's. And she sounded mad. "Don't you see what you've done? I know how I used to treat you in high school, but you know what? You're worse, because you weren't satisfied with what you had, you had to get more. And now you come here, you have the _courage_ to come back to the house where you were cheating on your husband, to tell he's not the father of the child you're carrying!" she was nearly screaming, and I was surprised. Cayenne and Gabriella were too. "You know what? I hope you have a miscarriage to know how it feels to lose somebody. How it feels to be really hurt."

"Hurt? Oh my, what do _you_ know about pain?" Gabriella asked.

"Shut up, you fucking whore! You don't know a _thing_ about her life!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and grabbed Gabriella's arm and practically dragged her towards the door. I opened the door and practically threw her out.

"Come near him one more time, and you'll see what I'm capable of!" Sharpay screamed then I slammed the door. I took a deep, calming breath and looked down at her.

"Who were you? Just minutes ago? Where did all this anger come from?" I asked her and she giggled.

"I don't know, she got on my nerves." She shrugged. I giggled.

"I didn't know you had that amount of anger inside you." I said.

"I do." She nodded. I chuckled and we went to the living room, where a very surprised Cayenne was sitting on the couch.

"Man, I hope I never make you angry!" she said. We giggled.

"Well, it takes a lot to make me angry." Sharpay said.

"I can tell." I said.

**.**

On Monday, Cayenne and I were left alone because Sharpay was filming her movie, and she would come back in the afternoon.

I came into the living room holding a can of Coke in my hand as I sighed and sat down beside my sister on the couch. She was watching some romantic movie that she loved so much.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said.

"Troy, you have to see something." She switched channels to a news channel and the reporter was in front of a zoo, talking about the animals that were stolen last night. I looked at Cayenne confused and she laughed. "Not that, just wait."

I looked back at the screen and then my picture showed up and another reporter spoke:

_"Troy Bolton is coming back to the Lakers after facing a divorce and a possible child, but he is not alone. Troy was spotted walking on the streets with a brunette young woman called Sharpay Evans." _

I saw a few pictures of us when we went out to dinner, and then we were going out with Cayenne, and we seemed very happy. I smiled and stopped paying attention for a while.

"_… Sharpay is now filming a movie called 'Desperate and In Love' here in LA, but rumors are that she was a stripper just until a few days back. Now everyone is asking themselves; why would Troy look for a stripper when he can win every girl he wants?_" the reporter kinda smirked and I wanted to kill her with my own hands.

"You okay?" Cayenne asked me.

"I just…" I took a deep breath, calming myself down. "Do you think Sharpay knows yet?"

"I don't think so." Cayenne said. "Do you wanna call her?"

"Damn, my publicist won't like that." I kinda chuckled.

"Do you know someone who could have-" Cayenne asked.

"I don't know. The only ones who know are me, you and our parents." I cut her off. "And of course, her boss."

"Maybe he could have told the press." Cayenne said.

"I don't know, these people are pros." I shrugged. "They find out anything if they want to."

"Which means that if you don't cover that story up in time, they'll find out about the hooker thing, and-"

"I know." I nodded, cutting her off again. "I should talk to Sharpay about this."

**. **

"What?" Sharpay asked me, really surprised. I sighed and grabbed her arms.

"They found out about the stripper thing." I said. "Just about this. We've been invited to go to a program that has been getting very popular to talk about this, and my publicist and my sister think this is a good idea to talk about the whole situation." I said. "And we'd have to do that before they find out about the hooker thing."

"Yeah…" she sighed. "I think that's a good idea."

"Okay." I nodded. She looked down and sighed again. I smiled and hugged her. "It's gonna be okay."

She looked up and me and smiled. It was just so cute, she reminded me so much of a 5-year-old girl! Before I realized, I was laughing at her face.

"What?" she asked me.

"You look like a child, it's so cute." I told her. She smiled, looking down, then she looked back up at me.

"I look like a child?" she asked me, and I got the hint that she didn't like that very much.

"Don't worry, this is a good thing." I said. "I think it's cute."

"Well, I am _not_ a child." She said. I knew she was probably kidding, because I could tell she wasn't mad at all.

"I know that, I just-"

"I don't look like a child," she cut me off.

"Look, I-"

"Listen!" she said and I stopped talking and she laughed. "I don't look like a child, and I'm going to prove to you!"

"How?" I asked her. I saw the 'angry' look on her face, and I had to admit that I was getting scared.

"Okay, you're scaring me, I'm gonna…" without finishing, I tried running out the room. I walked down the stairs and I honestly didn't know where I was heading. "Cayenne?" I called. Great, when I want her to interrupt, she's gone.

"Come back here, Troy Bolton!" I heard Sharpay calling me.

I didn't know where I wanted to go, but when I turned around, she was right in front of me with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, what are you gonna do, rape me?" I asked. She laughed.

"No." she said.

"Listen, you don't have to prove to me that you don't look like a child, okay?" I told her.

"You still think I do look like a child." She said. I couldn't deny, she did remind me of a 5-year-old. But I thought it was cute, why was she so 'upset'? It was no big deal.

She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me up to our room. She closed the door after herself and turned to me.

"Pay, you really don't have to prove me anything. I'm sorry if I made you 'upset' when I said you looked like a child." I said.

"I'm not upset." she said. "I just want to show you how I don't look like a child." I sighed, finally giving up. If she wanted to prove it, then I'd listen to her.

"Okay." I said, ready to hear whatever she was going to tell me.

"No, I'm not going to give you a speech." she told me and I was confused. "Now, you're gonna understand why people told me I was the most popular stripper in the club." she said.

I swallowed hard. Something was telling me that I was up for a _big_ show.

* * *

**A/N: again, sorry for the long wait. but here is the next chapter**

**again, I could write a M rated version of this chapter, and I'm already working on the other one **

**I hope you like it :)**


End file.
